Learning Your Place
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Headmistress Fiora has had an iron hold on Lightshield University as a strict and harsh administrator. When one of the teachers is released for sickness, she has to fill in the slot. What happens when a trio of students experience her attitude first hand and take it upon themselves to teach her a lesson? And what if it becomes a domino effect? Commission for Yilom. Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah man…when they hell is Dawnings getting back?" a male called, sitting at the window sill of the classroom, watching students slowly file in. He had short blonde hair, tied into a pony tail behind his head. He wore a blue dress suit, a beige diagonally striped tie sitting at his neck. "I mean seriously. Three days straight? Even I don't skip that consistently."

"Sven you shouldn't skip in general just because you're a senior. You still have to keep your gpa high so you can graduate with a smooth exit." Another male, seated in a chair next to the blonde advised to him. He wore glasses, and had long black hair that stretched down his back. "Don't you think you would want to end your school years strong?"

"Daemon, you have that nostalgic ideology that literally every freshman has until their sophomore year," a third male called, standing cross armed against the wall adjacent to the two. His hair was slicked back, spiked slightly with a single strand loose in front of his face. "You gotta learn that doing that will burn you out real fast. Eventually you won't give a damn and skip every class except the one where the guy never shows up. Sounds familiar though."

"Hey, Vann. Chode. Suck one bro." Sven shot back, knowing the male was pressing fun to his frequent activities. The three laughed briefly before the door to the classroom abruptly opened. Everyone's eyes watched as a single woman, attired in business professional clothing with her hair tied into a bun and a yard stick in hand. She made a rather detailed scan of the room, meeting the eyes of every student within at least once, and sending shivers down the spine of most. She stopped in the middle of the chalk board, picking up a fresh looking piece before writing onto the slate. The name 'Fiora Laurent' present as she placed the piece back down. Turning to the class she let out a sigh before forcing a smile to her face.

"Good afternoon class. As you may or may not know, my name is Fiora Laurent, Headmistress of Lightshield University. Your former homeroom teacher, Mr. Caleb J. Dawnings, has fallen ill and will be unable to attend classes for the remainder of the semester. As of today I shall be your new homeroom teacher. I expect this class to show the punctuation and tact that brought you all to this level of education." Fiora stated, standing at the pedestal within the classroom composed of numerous people. All of which were attired accordingly to the dress code she herself implemented and enforced within the school. "With that I leave you to your devices until the first bell."

With that conclusion, she moved from the pedestal and to the desk at the left corner of the room, shuffling through papers stacked neatly on top. The twenty plus students within the room conversed idly amongst one another once more.

"Well damn…Dawnings is gone isn't he?" Sven sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "And got replaced by the literal hottest and meanest person within the place. I don't know if I should feel grateful or ripped off."

"You're one to talk." Vaan spoke up, uncrossing his arms from his chest and groaning. "I have to deal with her all day now. It wasn't bad enough that I was just some lackey for her while she was in her office after school."

"Come on, Vaan. It can't be that bad to work with Ms. Laurent," Daemon added. "You get to be with her more than anyone else in the school."

"Yeah, but when she gets pissy because you misfiled or because you left out a pack of sugar to her damn near hourly cup of coffee, you will understand how painful it is to be around her."

"Lay off the kid, Vaan. You know he has the hots for teacher." Sven joked, earning a blush from the freshman. He looked over to the currently preoccupied woman behind the desk, a lecherous grin stretching on his face. "And I can see why. She has the best bod of any of the chicks in the university. Plus she's a noble, so she is probably stacked with cash too. Just give me five minutes with her alone…"

"I wouldn't talk like that about her, Sven. She has a bit of a-" Vann's eyes went wide looking forward as his words cut from his mouth. Sven cocked an eyebrow to his expression before looking to where he was looking. What he hadn't expected to see was the woman in question standing over him with her grip firmly place to her yard stick, a deathly glare with a serious expression meeting his gaze.

"So…Five minutes alone…to do what if I may ask young man?" she said, her tone leveled. "Please, I would like to hear what your intention is to being in solitude with me."

Sven sweat dropped, now fully aware of the painful predicament he was placed in. he swallowed hard in fear, stepping back. "I…uhh…I meant…"

"If you do not have the courtesy to explain your position in front of your peers, or to your teacher as per order, you can do so in the solitude you wish from me…in the week of after school detention." She said plainly.

"W-wait! You can't be serious Ms. Laurent! I can't-"

A powerful smack of her yard stick on Daemon's desk made everyone in the room jump, effectively cutting off the male's argument from escaping him.

"I can't what? Issue discipline to one of the more delinquent students of the class I am to be teaching? Tell me more of what I can and can't do, because from what I am hearing I can't give you two more weeks of detention as I did just now for your argument." Fiora shot back. Sven's eyes went wide. He went to argue once more, but one fierce glare from the woman silenced his words completely.

After a moment of silence, Fiora smirked. "You learn your place quickly. That will benefit you greatly from this point onward. Now take your seat appropriately instead of on the window sill and we can begin the lesson." She said before turning heel and walking towards the front of the classroom. After a few steps, Sven growled silently.

"Pompous bitch…" he mumbled lowly, almost inaudible as a breath of air. Fiora stopped in her step almost in response to the male's insult. With a graceful twist, she sent a smile to him.

"Would you care to step in front of the class? I wish to begin my lesson with a demonstration." Fiora called. Sven cocked an eyebrow at the woman, but stood anyway to avoid her wrath. _She couldn't have heard…?_

The two of them stood in the front of the class facing towards the students. Fiora made a smirk before looking towards him. In the fastest swipe of her arm, Sven felt his shirt and pants quickly unfasten, the trousers falling to the floor and exposing his bare legs and boxer shorts while his dress outfit fell open and exposing his upper body. He quickly reached down and grabbed his pants, hearing the roar of laughter from his classmates at his predicament. Daemon and Vann merely turned away from watching his humiliation.

"Students." Fiora called, silencing the entire class with a swipe of the yard stick. "What we have here is a rather self-fulfilled man whom believes himself deserving of whatever he chooses. If I am correct he has skipped class frequently, and as such this is his punishment. Let this be a lesson to you all not to follow his ideology of conceit." She turned to Sven with a triumphant smirk. "And that this 'pompous bitch' as you call it, is not afraid to make you a fool of yourself. Now collect your apparel and take your seat."

Sven clenched his teeth, growling hard as he glared daggers to the woman. He merely picked up his pants and walked to his desk, fastening the button and his buckle as he adjusted himself.

 _This bitch...I don't care who she thinks she is. She will learn not to mess with me!_

* * *

"Sven, to be fair you kind of deserved it for how you treated her." Daemon said, sitting at the lunch table across a fuming blond male.

"Yeah. It was one thing to talk shit like she was just eye candy, but to call her a bitch? Even I don't want to tread those waters." Vann added, biting into his sandwich. Sven growled lowly at the two.

"Fuck her. She messed with the wrong person today. I don't give a rat's ass what she thinks she is." Sven argued. Daemon picked up his juice box and took a sip, before sighing.

"So what do you plan to do about it? It's not like one guy can do something to the headmistress of LSU. Not even the teachers joke with her." He stated.

"That's true. That's why I won't be alone in taking her down a few pegs, _guys._ " Sven smirked, staring at his associates. The two looked to him, and immediately picked up on his implication. Vann was the first to respond by rewrapping his sandwich and standing from his seat.

"Nope." He said plainly. Sven jumped from his seat, slamming his hands down.

"Why not!?"

"I am not going to involve myself in a deranged scheme to attack the headmistress because you didn't like being punished for talking shit." Vann affirmed.

"Are you scared of her or something?!" Sven argued.

"I have no reason to fear her, but I am not going to follow along as if she deserves something she doesn't." Vann retorted

"And you're just gonna play lap dog to that bitch the entire semester?! You said it yourself, you hate dealing with her!"

"True. But I chose the job willingly, and I am obligated to uphold the job I am given. Regardless to how much it sucks. Besides, if we get caught, we get at minimum suspended. Knowing how harsh she can get, that will be after we beg on our hands and knees not to be expelled completely and if we are lucky."

"So what you're saying is, if we don't get caught you will do it?" Sven said. Vann looked to him incredulously for a moment. He sighed heavily before sitting back down.

"Even if I was to join, which I won't, what is your master plan to usurp her?"

"Simple. We get some dirt on her and blackmail it so that she runs by our order."

"You can't be serious!" Daemon interjected. "Just because you two don't like the way she acts to you doesn't mean you need to do something outlandish as blackmailing her!"

"Daemon, take the stick out your ass for thirty seconds and think on it. That woman has nothing credible towards her position besides probably being daddy's favorite girl. If anything, she probably got her job by blowing a few higher ups and getting dirt on the last headmaster. With how she looks, I wouldn't be surprised." Sven explained.

"That doesn't mean anything! She is still the headmistress and I refuse to let you two defile what she stands for."

"What, the body pillow with the crusted up sock attached in your shine of her?" Vann joked.

"Fuck you Vann. What you two are planning is wrong, and I won't be part of it, for any reason whatsoever."

"What if we made her replace that body pillow?"

Daemon widened his eyes, looking away from the two. "Yeah, if we got some actual stuff on her, we could blackmail a free ride through this place. Hell, we could keep her as a little 'friend'. All it takes is for us to catch her in an act that she would feel ashamed to have the school find out." Sven explained.

"Good luck with that." Vann cut him off.

"What?"

"Remember how I said I wouldn't get involved? It's because literally anything you plan against her, I have already seen her overcome with like fifteen other people, most of them the older teachers here. One time they pressed that she was fucking a student in the bathroom after school as a reward for good grades and worshipping her. She found said kid they targeted and got him to confess it was a lie. That guy got fired that day." Vann explained.

"Well there has to be something wrong with her! No one is perfect." Sven argued.

"She's on her way to becoming the exception, Sven. And no one is going to believe word of mouth of three students. If we even start a small rumor with her name mentioned she will hunt us down faster than you can say holy fuck."

"So then what do you suggest we do, Einstein? It's not like I have access to her at all times of the day…" Sven trailed off, staring blankly at sophomore. Then a wide smile stretched on his face. "…but you do."

"Excuse me?" Vann looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"You said she has you working under her as an assistant after school right?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You also said that she is always asking for coffee, almost hourly correct?"

"That was a bit of an exaggeration, but yeah. She does have me fetching her some coffee from time to time."

"You're a chemistry major correct?"

Vann squinted his eyes in confusion for a second before widening them fully, stretching a smile across his face. "I am a chemistry major…with access to the labs throughout the days and with a back hand dealer…"

"So you know what to do correct?"

"Generally. But what is your plan after I get that far, if I get that far?"

"This is what I picture," Sven began in hushed tones. "You set up a tasteless, odorless drug that knocks her out cold for about ten, fifteen minutes tops. When she's out, you bring the two of us in and we take a few…distasteful photos of her. Once she comes to, in which Daemon will have her tied up, we will drop the facts on her and get her to submit. After that we become the kings of LSU, with the headmistress at our feet!"

Vann placed a hand to his chin, his smile becoming devilish. "She does have me working until nine tomorrow night filing papers while she grades our recent test. And after six it will only be us two in the headmistress's hall."

"You two are joking right?" Daemon spoke up, earning the gazes of the two planning males. "There is no way this is gonna work! More so there is no way that even after this goes down that she won't obliterate us! I'll be lucky to just get expelled! This is literally criminal charges that they can press!"

"Daemon. We are literally about to make it so that regardless to what occurs after the fact, we are in the clear. Stop being a bitch." Vann argued.

"No. He has a point." Sven cut off. "We can get criminal charges for this. We can get expelled for this. There is a lot of risk to this whole thing that you see clearly."

"Then don't do it!"

"But you also see the reward correct?"

Daemon's eyes widened. "Think about it, Daemon. That hot woman with the whole school under her supervision and potentially a fortune behind her under you because she can't turn you away. We all know you have a crush for the headmistress, and I for one, know that anyone with a crush is down to fuck at any moment so long as they're there. If you get this, the woman you have been gawking at like a schoolgirl will be under our thumb, ready to please or sate whatever desire we have." Sven leaned in with a devilish smirk. "If you help us with this, we can do _anything_ with her."

Daemon glared at the two, both of which stared back expectantly. After a long silence between the three, Daemon sat down and grabbed the yogurt cup and spoon in hand. "If we get caught, you two take full blame." He answered plainly.

The two looked to him with smiles. "Atta boy, Daemon! Now the only way we can get this going is after you create the drug and set up the time that we should sneak into the headmistress halls. After that we will wait in a room until you get us saying that the coast is clear and we can proceed." Sven said to Vann.

"Got it. I just texted my supplier on this. He said he has a few ingredients he can toss my way, but it'll cost a lot." Vann said as he put his smartphone into his pocket.

"How much?"

"With him, it's normally a week's worth of pay from me. But I figure if I can get him convinced to the cause with a handsome incentive at the end, he will hand it off as an IOU."

"Sweet. When can you get them and when can you make the drug?"

"It'll have to be tonight after classes shut down. I can get them and get to the chemist labs to make it, pitching it as a project for a professor to anyone who asks."

"Good. Daemon, I need you to get about four feet of hemp rope from the store at some point. It may be three on one with this woman, but she's a problem if she gets that yard stick she carries around. After we take the photos we tie her up nice and tight so she can't break free. We pitch her the rules of the game, maybe get a taste of the 'merchandise', and leave. I also need you to set up some code that immediately posts the photos to every social media application should she try to fight back or she catches one of us." Daemon nodded.

"That isn't too hard to code. But I can't post it through my name otherwise it's gonna look bad."

"We can use Dawnings name. He let me use his when I broke my phone a few months back so I can contact my family."

"How do you know his information?"

"Because I copied his password and username with my 'broken' phone." Vann smirked, raising his phone to show the teacher webpage. "For a guy who seems all about the books, he has some shady shit being thrown around on his posts. If anything, we can use this as a counter measure in case she tries to bring up information. We'll say it was his idea, since he was part of the group that tried and failed to bring her down."

"See, I can roll with you two. You know the plan before I can even finish it!" Sven cheered silently. The bell for the next series of classes rang out, signaling the end of lunch. "We will meet up tonight when you send the text saying you're finished. Daemon, have the rope and code ready by then."

"Yeah, yeah. I can get it done before school is out. Just don't get into any more trouble with her, and don't create suspicion between us." He replied.

"Alright. Let's head to that bitch's class before she catches her period for us being late." Sven said, standing up with his tray. The two followed his actions with theirs, and after dropping the trash away and putting up the lunch trays, they walked back to class.

 _Just you wait…you're gonna get what's coming to you for sure._ Sven thought.

* * *

"From that point we can assume that x is the equivalent to z through steps four, five and six." Fiora scratched into the chalkboard, textbook held into her spare hand as she wrote. "With that we can deduce-"

Her next words were interrupted with the sound of the bell. The students hastily grabbed their things from the tables and stood to leave. "Be sure to look over chapter three and four, and complete the assignments!" She finished before closing her textbook and moving to the desk. "Mr. Sven, do not assume I have forgotten your detention. You will stay behind for three hours today and finish the assignment. When you complete that, you will complete the next three assignments before the time is up."

Sven growled, as a few of the classmates silently laughed at his misfortune. He looked to Vann and Daemon, both sending sympathetic looks to him before walking out the classroom. _Don't worry about me guys. Just handle what you have to so we can get this bitch._

"Yes ma'am…" he mumbled, before seating himself once more.

"Ah, ah. You will sit up front." Fiora ordered. Sven sent an angry glare to the headmistress, before standing reluctantly and walking to the front with his bag, feeling the humored and sympathetic gazes of the class. "Good boy. Maybe in good behavior and diligent obedience you can be released of your punishment a few days early."

 _Give me a few hours and I may leave you in one piece…!_ Sven said. After the students filed out the room, Fiora shut the door behind them, walking past the male.

"You seem overly confident in yourself, even as a senior." She began, running her yard stick onto his desk. "To not only demean me into your perverse ideas in front of your little group of friends, but to insult me directly. That little demonstration was to show you the consequence of trifling with me in any matter other than with respect."

Sven was silent. Only looking down into his textbook as he was instructed. Fiora frowned, before slamming the stick onto the surface to draw his attention. "And any demeaning activity or intent from you or anyone with the gall strong enough to decide to follow your poor example shall be dealt with in equal manner. Of course, you could apologize for your snark and disrespect, and I might show some favor."

Sven looked back to his book, angry that he had to play the woman's game of dominance. "I am sorry." He said plainly.

"Sorry? To whom and for what? There are hundreds of things in this world to be apologetic for and towards many people. You will have to elaborate your apology." She smirked.

Sven glared at her, utter malice and disdain written in his eyes. "I am sorry, _Ms. Laurent_ , for my snark and disrespect." He gritted out through clenched teeth. She merely smiled at him.

"Then you are willing to prove it by writing it down on the board fifty times after you finish your assignments." She finished, earning a furious and surprised gaze from Sven. "But in exchange for your compliance, _and success_ , I will remove one day off your detention sentence."

Sven remained silent, looking back to his book. _I cannot wait to wipe that smug look off your face._ He thought, a triumphant grin stretching on his features. _Soon._

It was six o'clock in the evening. Fiora idly scanning her nails with her thoughts elsewhere as she remained within the room to observe Sven as he wrote his forty third apology sentence on the board. She cleared her throat and stood from her seat, garnering the males attention.

"It would seem your detention for today is complete. And you managed to only write your apology forty three times, it seems. Shame. I suppose you were not as dedicated to removing the day of detention from your entry." She stated. "Regardless, you are free to leave. I expect you to remain here tomorrow as well for your sentence."

"Yes, Ms. Laurent." Sven replied, a low growl cutting through his voice. Fiora frowned again, but shifted to a smile.

"You remain diligent in your defiance. Admirable. Show that level towards your behavior and your studies and it will be your success." She shot back. "Dismiss yourself from the premises."

Sven gathered his things in silence before leaving the room. Almost on cue, his phone vibrated within his pocket, and upon inspecting the received text message, his scowl of hatred turned into a triumphant grin.

 _'Finished setting up the code. Vann completed the drug. Ready to move forward.' –Daemon_

"Let the games begin." Sven mumbled lowly, burying his phone back into his pocket and proceeding down the hallway.

* * *

The three students met up the next morning in the home class as instructed by Sven the day prior via text. After sliding silently into the back where their seats normally were, they made a silent scan to verify no one, especially not the headmistress, would listen to their conversation.

"You guys brought the gear?" Sven whispered, leaning in close to check when they reached into their backpacks. Daemon raised a few loops of hemp rope from the bottom of his bag first.

"Had to snag this from my building. We can only do this once, since they will need the rope tomorrow to set up the event for the weekend." He whispered, before stuffing the ropes back into his pack. He pulled out his phone and showed the two an application. "This app, when opened, links itself to ten different websites of which photos are posted for anyone and everyone to see. Press the button in the center, and all of LSU and Demacia will see whatever you post within seconds. Plus I have it set so we get feedback from whoever likes or saves the photo."

Sven grinned maliciously before landing a playful punch to the freshman's shoulder. "On point with it, Daemon! I love it. Now, Vann. Talk to me bud." He called. Vann mirrored his smirk before pulling out a small vial of clear fluid.

"Odorless. Tasteless. Colorless. Flavorless. Potent. This stuff looks like plain water, but when consumed by the exact dosage will put a person to sleep for upwards of half an hour. All we need is two drops and they're out cold within ten minutes." Vann explained.

"That is what I like to hear. Progress. You said you are working with her today right?"

"Until around eight thirty. But that leaves us with two hours after you finished detention to work our magic. Any idea on how exactly to go about it?"

"Here's how it works. After I bail out of detention today, cause fuck her, she's likely going to go back to her office and do whatever work she has to with you. Around say six or seven, I expect her to request a cup of coffee from you, to which you send a text to us two to get ready. We will be at the hall's entrance in ten, to which gives us plenty of time for the drug to work it's magic. We head in, telling anyone whom asks that she wanted to speak with me and Daemon about something and sent you to fetch us. Once you confirm she is out cold, we head inside and do what we need to." Sven explained. "Daemon, get her arms wrapped up as tight as possible, before getting to her ankles. Vann, you lock the doors to the secretary's office and her office."

"What will you do?" Daemon asked. Sven smiled mischievously.

"I will get her ready with this…" he replied, pulling a half empty bottle of bourbon from his backpack. "All she needs is some ruffled hair, a smear of this on her lips and her chest exposed with this nearby, and the photo will be golden."

Vann mimicked his smile, nodding approvingly. Daemon looked away with a guilty expression. "I don't know guys. I realize she isn't the best person in the world, but do we seriously have to do all this?"

"Daemon, answer me honestly." Sven spoke, "If I gave you the option to fuck the headmistress' brains out and serve her to you as your slave, would you accept it?" Daemon blushed hard, his mind already giving his answer of an enthusiastic yes. "Because doing all this is what we're aiming for too. I don't like her, granted, but that don't mean dick towards her body. I am almost certain anyone she hasn't paid out for her job was fucked until they gave approval. Who know? Maybe she is out now blowing one of the teachers for supporting her."

Daemon looked down, lost in thought. _For some odd reason…I can't fault him for believing that. Some part of me thinks the same, considering Dawnings was a significantly better teacher, both in instruction and personality._

"Daemon if you want to back out now, just hand over the rope and the app and we will do it." Vann mentioned. "But this is your one and only chance to get the girl you have had wet dreams for since orientation."

After a pregnant pause, Daemon's eyes steeled themselves as he looked to his associates. "I'm in."

The two of them smiled. "Nice. Now let's knock this bitch down a notch." Sven concluded, just in time to hear the bell ring out and the familiar clack of heels on the tile floor from Fiora walking into the class.

"Good morning class. I hope you all are prepared and suited from last night's studying and assignment, because today I am issuing a pop quiz on all the information." She called, receiving frustrated calls from the class. She responded in turn with the slap of her yard stick on the desk she stood behind. "Maybe I should issue it as a mandatory test? That seems fitting for such enthusiasm." The class went silent. "That seems better. Pull out a pencil and prepare for your quiz."

Sven threw a look to Vann and Daemon, seeing their pained expressions. Must have forgotten or didn't acknowledge the assignment from the night prior. _Doesn't matter. She will pay for this in a few hours._

* * *

The day progressed normally, all the students diligently studying and completing in class assignments as told. After the second to last class, however, Sven excused himself from the school entirely choosing to stay in his dorm instead. Fiora, after calling attendance, picked up on his absence and scowled.

"So, Mr. Sven has the implication to avoid his previously enlisted punishment today along with his class activities. I hope he is prepared to deal with the consequences after the fact." She called. Daemon and Vann looked to his desk with knowing smirks. "Let his current, and future absences provide an adequate lesson to those of you here. I do not tolerate disrespect or tardiness. Now to our lesson."

After the class was finished with the sound of the bell, Fiora as expected approached Vann. "Vann, considering you associate decided to skip out on his sentence, I will be in the office grading and filling out paperwork in my office. See to it that you do not follow his example and handle your duties." She said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am. I will be in the office in ten minutes. I just have to call with my mother on another issue I am having." He replied. Fiora nodded before walking out the classroom. Vann pulled out his phone and texted Sven: _Bitch is pissed with you. Gonna go work for now. Will txt when she has the cup._

Within seconds, his phone vibrated with a response: _I'm not concerned. Her being pissy is the last of my worries. I am waiting in the cafeteria._

"What's the move?" Daemon called out. Vann looked up from his phone to him.

"I'm going to the office now. Sven is in the café waiting for the move to be made." He replied before standing up and leaving the classroom. Reaching the headmaster's hall, Vann proceeded down the corridors to the office, sitting at his desk adjacent to the doors leading into Fiora's main office. With that he went about his business scanning reports and files, time passing quickly with his work. Before he noticed it, time hit four thirty, before the intercom on his desk phone rang. With the push of a button, it stopped.

"Yes, Ms. Laurent?" he said robotically.

"I need my coffee. Vanilla roast, two creams, three sugars." She ordered, and before he could reply, the intercom was off. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the small vial, uncorking the cap as he moved to the coffee make in the opposite corner of the office. He pulled out his phone immediately, sending a text to Sven and Daemon.

 _Coffee call. Be at the entrance in 15._ He sent, before pouring two drops of the drug into an available mug on the table and making the coffee. Within seconds he concocted the drink, taking a quick whiff of the aroma to ensure the lack of odor. Pleased with the positive results, he added the last additions before heading into the office.

"Here is your coffee, Ms. Laurent." Vann called, handing the woman the beverage. She idly took the mug, nodding towards him with her eyes glued to the papers she was looking at. She took a sip of the blend, recoiling immediately to the taste. Vann internally panicked to the reaction.

"How many sugars did you put into this?" she scowled.

"Three, ma'am. As you asked for." Fiora merely took another sip before placing the mug on her table.

"Too much. Next time, only two sugars." She replied.

"Yes ma'am." Vann replied before walking out the room. Within minutes, he moved to the doors of the building, immediately seeing Daemon and Sven with their backpacks ready. He opened the door and gestured them in, moving quickly to the offices.

"She just had a few sips not long ago. All it takes is for one to hit her system. Now we wait another three or four minutes for it to take full effect." He explained. The two nodded silently as they followed him in. Vann moved to Fiora's office, scanning to see her condition. Surprisingly, she was with her head down onto the desk, sleeping soundlessly. He smirked. "Or we could just get started now since she is out cold."

Daemon and Sven widened their eyes before looking into the office. Vann walked back and locked the door to the office. He came back to Fiora's main office seeing the two examine her body while pulling out the material they brought.

"So she's gonna be out for about thirty minutes?" Sven affirmed in whisper, uncorking the bottle of liquor and unbuttoning Fiora's dress shirt gently as to not force her away sooner. Daemon took the yard stick that was seated on her desk and moved it to the other side of the room quickly.

"Well, considering she is out cold so soon, it might be shorter or longer. We will have to wait and see." Vann replied.

"Cool. Help me move her to the couch over there." Sven said, gesturing to the sofa on the wall. Vann moved around her desk and lifted her legs while Sven got her arms. They laid her on the couch gently, before Sven continued to undress the woman. He had opened her dress apparel to just revealing her generously sizable breasts under the black laced brassiere underneath, taking a long gaze at the marvelous bust she had.

Vann and Daemon couldn't help but observe as well, boring holes into her chest and undressing the undergarments from her mentally. Sven shook out his stupor and pulled a napkin from his pocket, dabbing a small amount of the liquor he brought into the paper and pressing it gently onto her lips and cheeks, before sliding the bottle into her loose grip. He pulled out three condoms from his bag, ripping one open and placing the rest next to her head.

"Daemon pass me your phone." He called as he unbuttoned his slacks and dropped his pants down to his thighs, pulling out his flaccid penis and resting it on her face. Daemon turned away, not wanting his eyes to meet Sven's dick. He passed him the device, opening up the photo app. Sven smiled maliciously as he looked down to the woman currently unconscious on the sofa.

"Let's see you act high and mighty when you get fired for being a slut, _Ms. Laurent._ " He mocked with a whisper before taking the photo.

* * *

Fiora's head was throbbing madly as she awoke from her unexpected slumber. She groaned lightly as she took note of her laying on her sofa in the office.

 _Argh…what happened?_ She thought. She attempted to reach up and cradle her head in her hand, but was shocked to find her arms bound behind her back. She could also faintly taste the bitter burn of alcohol on her lips, and smell the contents as it invaded her nostrils.

"What the hells..?!" she growled out, struggling to break her binds as she swiveled herself to sitting up on the seat.

"Thirty five minutes." A male voice called forcing her to pause. She turned to the source slowly to see Sven seated on top of her desk, rolling a stress ball in his hand. "It took you thirty five minutes to wake up. Not the time frame I expected, but still effective nonetheless. Good job man."

"Mr. Sven?! What is the meaning of this!?" Fiora seethed, attempting once more to break the hemp rope binds on her hands but failing as they were tightened harshly, digging into the soft flesh of her wrists. "Release me this instant!"

"And why would I do that, Ms. Laurent? Especially after such a fun time we had an hour ago. Right boys?" He replied looking to the door to see Daemon and Vann lean casually on it. Fiora looked to the two, glaring daggers at them.

"Vann!? Daemon!? You're a part of this as well!?"

"Sucks to suck, huh Fiora? All those times you berated me for the smallest thing finally come back around." Vann said.

"Don't worry, we don't intend to do much to you." Sven said.

"You three will suffer the worst punishment I can make when I get out of these binds! Release me immediately!" she shouted.

"Well, if that's the case, I supposed there is no means of it getting any worse. Might as well savor the moment for what it is." Sven said casually before standing from the desk. He walked over to the couch and glares down at her, his cocky smile falling into a furious frown. "Pay back."

With that he back handed the woman, seeing her fall to the cushion of the seat with a yelp of pain. Fiora's cheek felt hot and stung, a significant amount of force placed behind the hit.

"You dare hit me?! I will have you locked away for assault, you despicable child!" she roared.

"Oh, boo hoo. I'm gonna get in trouble for putting the bitch in her place. Okay then, how about this." Sven said before pulling Daemon's phone from out his pocket, scrolling through and opening the gallery. Once he found the photo, he turned the screen for Fiora to see, watching her furious expression turn to shock. "From now on, you behave under our word, or the internet gets to see the headmistress of LSU having some 'distasteful' fun with one of her students after a drunk party in _her_ office."

 _Is that…me!? How the hells did he take that!?_ Fiora internally screamed, fear welling in her body as she could plainly make out her face with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a few condoms around. With a flaccid cock pressed to her face.

"This…this is fake! I never committed such acts!" she argued. Sven shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You would think that a woman of your esteem would put the pieces together," Sven began. "Word of mouth is nothing compared to hard evidence for which millions to see. You could stand trial and say no, but a simple photo that was posted at the correct time could denounce everything. And what's worse, because you evidently lied about it, your credibility as a person, let alone _headmistress_ , will be destroyed. Within hours you will be denounced by your school as a slut. Within a week, stripped of your job and position, plus whatever nobility you possess. You will be on the street begging for food before the month is done, all because you denied an obvious photo that was posted to forty three social media sites, and thirty two porn sites."

Fiora's eyes went wide, realizing that everything he said was correct. "You wouldn't dare. All because I sentenced you to detention?! Are you that petty that you-"

"You're right. I wouldn't for being sent to detention." Sven smiled, pulling the phone back and walking away. "But I have a reputation to keep before I graduate. You coming in and humiliating me the way you did yesterday destroyed it. I'm not doing this because of some petty consequence I was likely going to get from anyone else. I'm doing it because I need to take you off your high horse. _We_ are doing this because we're done with your pompous attitude."

Fiora looked to the other two, seeing Vann smile mischievously and Daemon attempt to avoid eye contact. "Is this true?"

"Last time you get pissy when I mess up some coffee because you're too lazy to make it yourself." Vann spat.

"And you Daemon!? You're so young, so aspiring! You would throw all you have awayfor these two's lowly grudges?!" Fiora answered. Daemon was silent, still avoiding eye contact.

"He is part of this for a different reason." Sven spoke up. "Who you are speaking harshly upon is probably the only person in this school who actually likes you. Truth be told, the only reason he is here because he wants to show his affection to you."

"Tying me up and blackmailing me is a funny way of showing me your admiration." She growled. "I can still leave you the least punishing consequence if you release me, Daemon."

"After you stomped on his heart? I think not." Vann mentioned. Fiora and Daemon both looked to him with surprise. "Remember that one note of admiration that you received a few months ago? It was his."

"You sent that?" Fiora called in awe. Daemon blushed, reluctantly nodding as he refused to meet her eyes. "That note…"

"'is just another feeble attempt by a lesser male to appease my interest.'" Vann added, mimicking her accent. "That is what you said exactly before you told me to shred the paper, not even opening the envelope."

Daemon was dumbfounded, discovering that his feelings not only were rejected, but never acknowledged to begin with. He spent days writing it out perfectly, and he found that she threw it away like trash. He clenched his fists, growling lowly before looking to her with disdain. "So I am a lesser male then? Me trying to reach your cold heart is nothing but a feeble attempt?" he seethed.

"Oh my. This is the first time I had ever seen his angry like this." Sven whistled. "You should apologize before he takes his phone back and sends the photo."

"You three…how far…how low are you willing to sink?!" Fiora roared once more. Sven chuckled before walking over to her prone form, gripping a mass of her hair and pulling her to sit up.

"Depends on how badly you don't want this." He suggested. Fiora's eyes went wide as she immediately caught on to the implication. "A happy ending for us, might lead to a happy ending for you. And of course, full compliance to the aftermath."

"You expect me to…with you three?!" Fiora growled. "I'd rather die!"

"Hmph. We aren't killers you know. But I guess we can't argue with you for your decision. Let's go guys. I have a photo to post online today." Sven concluded, releasing the woman from her hair. He began walking to the door, to which Fiora glared at him. She felt her future slowly fading with each step he took, knowing her ruin was soon to come if she didn't accept his proposal. Fear welled from her body, filling the cavity of her mind until it broke loose when he opened the office doors.

"Wait!" she called, her tone pleading. Sven stopped in his tracks. "…F-fine. I will…I will comply."

Had she seen his face, she would have noticed the darkest smile stretch from ear to ear on his face. _Checkmate._

"I am so happy…" Sven said, closing the door and turning to face her. "That you decided to see things our way. Don't worry, we won't make this too damaging for you." He stepped towards her, unzipping his slacks again and pulling out his member. "I guess to start you could show my friend down here some love with a kiss."

Fiora sat up slowly, eyeing the genitalia with disgust as hit was presented to her. The musk that held from his legs was revolting enough to make her want to vomit. Looking up to him, she saw him turning impatient. "Come on now, let's not waste any time." He ushered her, pressing his member to her mouth.

"I-I get it already! I'll do what you ask…" she replied reluctantly before puckering her lips with a sour expression and pressing his head to her. Leaving a restrained kiss on the tip, she recoiled slowly, but was surprised when he grabbed her by the head and shoved her forward, her shocked gasp giving him the room needed to enter her mouth with at least half his length.

"Now that is more like it! No biting now, or my finger might slip and hit upload." Sven warned as he began thrusting himself into the angrily groaning woman's mouth. Fiora was beyond repulsed, feeling the male's genitalia slowly enlarge itself with her reluctant tongue. She could only glare up at his smug expression, hearing him chuckle lowly as he used her mouth for pleasure.

 _This…is disgusting…! I want to vomit._ She thought bitterly, having to force the bile that ebbed its way up from her stomach back down as she was forced to taste his cock.

"C'mon, slut. The sooner we reach that 'happy ending' the sooner we can bail and save this for another day. I still have two weeks of detention right?" Sven mocked. "I think I'll enjoy them with you choking on my cock for the entire time."

Fiora was beyond appalled. She hated every moment of this, every second that it continued. It didn't take long for the younger male to become full mast within her cavity, leaving no room for her to move her jaw, let alone restrict her tongues movement. Now she was forced to taste every part he shoved within her mouth. She was forced to consume the ebbing pre-cum that oozed from his tip and land on her taste buds. She wanted so badly to throw up, to be done with this humiliation and revolting situation. But her situation gave her no room to argue, no grounds to protest or complain, and no means to resist. They had her backed in the corner, and there was little to no possibility of escaping the inevitable.

Sven eventually began thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her mouth, his bulbous head knocking at her throat. "Ahh…this is a nice little mouth you have. Would be a lot better if you used it for this instead of bitching all the time." He called before bucking forward hard. "Do me a solid, alright? I'm about to blow my load. Can you catch it with your throat?"

Fiora's eyes widened. She struggled to back off his member, but was caught by the hair and pulled deeper, his head fully digging down her throat. He let out a growl, before she felt a torrent of searing hot liquid slide like paste down her throat. She began to make muffled screams, hoping to deter the male from continuing. But with the grip he held, and how deep he was buried within her mouth, she couldn't keep him from unloading down her esophagus.

Seconds passed, the whimpers and pleas of the headmistress being muffled out by the forced swallowing she had to ensure she could breathe. Sven finished within several seconds before slowly removing himself from her mouth. The moment he freed himself of her mouth, she sputtered out before coughing up saliva and spunk. She retched as the taste hit her tongue.

"Aw man. It's can't be that bad. What am I supposed to do about my wife?" Sven joked, feigning hurt.

Fiora glared up toward the male, beyond disgusted with what she had to experience. "You are a vile human being! I will see you locked away for life for what you have committed!" she spat, venom coursing through her words. Sven merely chuckles.

"Really now? Would it change anything if Vann played all that back one more time?" he co0untered. Fiora widened her eyes, before looking to Vann with a fearful expression. To her despair, she saw his phone playing the whole scene of her being fucked in the mouth from the last few minutes, all the way up to when Sven finished and removed himself from her mouth. "I'd say that was perfect footage for a porno, right?"

"No doubt. And seeing the hottest chick in LSU giving a blowjob could net us some cash too. Especially when she doesn't play by the rules." Vann added. "But enough talk, it's my turn to have some fun right?"

"Yup. Wanna try out her mouth too? She may not do it willingly, but it still feels like she's trying to eat your dick. Figured as much, probably has years of experience blowing teachers and staff." Sven offered. Vann merely shook his head.

"Nah. Lay her on her back for me." He requested. Fiora looked to him confused, but was pushed to her back nonetheless. Vann handed the phone over to Sven, before unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants to his feet. He immediately straddled her stomach, glaring down lustfully at her upper body. "I'm more of a _round_ -about guy." He added, before gripping her exposed bra and ripping the strap in the center, exposing her supple chest to the room, her chest bounced freely to the roughness of being exposed, eliciting a lecherous glare from Sven and Daemon.

"Ah damn. I shoulda thought to fuck her chest instead of her mouth." Sven said with annoyance.

"Sucks to suck, man. I get to enjoy these lovely bags to the fullest!" Vann called before clasping his palms around the plump flesh, squeezing and groping her chest. Fiora's disgust resurfaced from her chest being played with, as she glared at her subordinate. He pulled his boxers down slightly to expose his fully erect member, before resting it between the supple mounds. Pressing the two round breasts together, he sandwiched his cock within their embrace, before collecting saliva in his mouth and spitting it between her mounds. With the fluid settled on her skin, he pressed her breasts fully together before slowly grinding forward and backward.

"Fuck yeah! I've been dying to fuck these udders since I started working for you. They're nice and soft too!" Vann moaned out, now thrusting leisurely in between the woman's chest.

"This is so gross…just hurry up and finish!" Fiora spat, disgust written on her face. Vann chuckled.

"Nah, missy. I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy these two. Maybe if you're nice, you might come to like it over time." Vann returned, now thrusting faster and rougher. Fiora could only look on as his cock peered through her flesh in rhythmic motions. She could vaguely see his strain as he progress, eventually his expression turning pained.

"Fuck…I'm gonna!" he called out, before he blew his load in one last thrust, his spunk shooting out in ropes to land on the woman's face and pool around her neck. She retched again, looking away from the torrent of seed as it collected on her head and hair. Before long, Vann pulled his cock back in between her breasts, letting the remaining amount within his system loose in between, it seeping out the cracks lewdly.

"Whew that felt nice." He sighed, before giving her chest one last squeeze and smacking her breast to elicit a jiggle.

"You're such a quick shot man. That was only like two minutes." Sven complained as he handed the phone back to Vann.

"How about you try those two out and see how long you last! It felt like heaven on my dick." Vann retorted.

"Like hell I'm gonna get your sloppy seconds! You literally left her covered in your jizz!" Sven complained. "Besides, it doesn't matter. It's Daemon's turn now anyway." As if on cue, Daemon stepped forward, his expression blank and intense, nearly trained to the woman.

 **To be concluded...**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them looked to the younger male, seeing his blank stare meet Fiora's. For some odd reason, Fiora felt a cold shiver run through her meeting his gaze. She normally was the one to give that feeling, but now that she was helpless but to succumb to the three of the males perversions, staring at Daemon felt like looking at a serial killer.

Vann smiled as he looked to the passive freshman. "That's true. How about we fill our end of the deal for his cooperation?" he suggested to Sven, gesturing towards the lower half of the headmistress. Sven mimicked his smirk.

"That's right. We did promise him a swing at his crush, didn't we?" Sven added, before putting the phone into his pocket and picking her up. The two pulled her along towards her desk, sweeping the contents off on to the floor and throwing her upper body to the edge, weighing down on her so she was bent over.

"W-What are you two planning!? Stop this now!" she argued, attempting to kick out her legs to free herself. "Please! Don't do whatever it is you plan to!"

"Oh? Begging now are we? Never expected that to come out your mouth. A moan of pleasure, or a plea to continue, but to beg for mercy? I'm shocked." Sven taunted.

"I have a question, Ms. Laurent." Daemon spoke up. Fiora looked to him expectantly, hoping he would come to senses and not do what they had her prepared for. "I have only heard of the one note I sent you. However, I haven't received reply from the ornament I crafted months ago."

"Oh shit…" Vann mumbled, recalling the exact necklace he was tasked to send to her anonymously.

"What happened to it?" he asked, his voice going low. She could practically see the menace emanating from him.

"I…I swear, I didn't…it was…" she stumbled with her words, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"What happened to it?" he repeated, this time much coldly.

"It's…it's…"

"She broke it." Vann said. Fiora looked to him with despair. "Wrapped up in the little box you got for it, she threw it to the ground and crushed it with her heel."

"W-Wait! Daemon, I can explain!" she called frantically, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she realized the dam may have completely broken. "I-I thought it was some lecherous old man's attempt to woo me! I had no clue it belonged to you!"

"Did you care to ask?" he said with and even tone, unbuckling his belt and pulling it from the loops.

"I…I didn't-"

"It's not nice to destroy something a person worked hard on. Regardless to who you ASSUMED it to be." He cut her off before wrapping his belt around for a whip. Without warning or hesitation, he hiked up her dress skirt and slammed the belt across her rear painfully. Fiora yelped out in pain, the sting harsh against her sensitive and soft skin. She had no time to recover as Daemon set forth a barrage of lashings to her rear, each one as painful as the previous. It was a long fifteen seconds of pain, some of which spiked her mind with foreign sensations besides hurt.

"P-Please…it hurts…n-no more…" she whimpered, her tears flowing from the pain down her cheeks, mascara smearing along with it. "I-I'm sorry…!"

"Sorry? You think denouncing the feelings people have is fixable with a 'sorry'?" Daemon growled before spanking her with the leather belt once more, harsh red lines from the constant abuse littering across her bare ass. Sven and Vann, previously holding the woman down on the desk, winced at each strike. "You, who berated your subordinate, humiliated your student, and stomped on the feelings of the one person whom admired you for more than you treated others, expect forgiveness?"

He lashed out more, each strike painful until the feeling within her rear was numb. Her tears stained her face with mascara, her expression of fearful emotions as she had to bear the savage whipping of her ass. "I-I am sorry….please just stop…" she cried weakly.

Daemon stopped, dropping the belt to the floor before unbuttoning his trousers. "No. You're not sorry. Not yet, you aren't." he said coldly. He let his pants and his brief boxers fall to the floor, before he gripped her swollen rear and spread her cheeks, revealing her pucker and her surprisingly moistened pussy. Daemon gripped his erection in hand, aiming it to her lower lips and prodding the entry. Fiora catching on to the intention of the freshman, attempted to turn and protest, but was too late as he stuffed his full length into her deepest point, her verbal complaint shattering with a wail.

"Congratulations, Daemon. You have become a man and tamed the woman you had a crush on." Sven said, standing from the desk and moving to the left of the freshman, pulling out the phone he had in his pocket and starting the video recorder back up. He began filming Daemon thrusting roughly into the Demacian woman's behind, her ass rippling with jiggles as he sheathed himself repeatedly. "This is definitely a historic moment for us that I need to record."

Fiora could care less now about the senior male filming the whole thing. She could care less that her subordinate was sitting next to her, jerking himself back to life as he watched with a carnal glare. The only she could focus herself on was the searing burn of her ass from the harsh spanking she received.

And the horrific pleasure she obtained from Daemon's violent thrusts..

It didn't take a genius to realize that regardless to her argument, to her tears and her pain, to her pleas and prayer for all of this to stop, the three were not going to be finished any time soon. She bit down into her lip, her moans from being fucked ruthlessly failing to conceal themselves. The male's thrusts were inexperienced and sloppy, no doubt. But what they lacked in coordination and finesse they made up for in strength and depth, hitting the forbidden sweet spot she had in her womanhood. It was one rather savage thrust he made into her that broke the hold she had to her voice, forcing a loud moan to break her lips.

"Oh? That was a cute moan you made there, Ms. Laurent. Are we enjoying ourselves now, or are you going to deny it like the arrogant slut you are?" Vann mocked. Fiora could barely turn her head to face the student taunting her, as his associate railed her relentlessly and cut off her chance to rebut.

"Gah…fuck…she's tight as hell…" Daemon groaned, throwing his head back as he experienced his greatest fantasy since he enrolled at the university. He couldn't make heads or tails of how her pussy could be so wet and tight, like a damp vacuum was sealing him within her. "And she's…literally dripping…! She must be loving this."

"N-no…please…" Fiora cried, her make-up completely ruined by the tears and spunk. She yelped in pain as Daemon coiled a mass of her hair in his fingers before pulling her up to stand, letting her breasts bounce with each thrust to the appeal of Sven and Vann.

"Sluts like you…don't get the choice to refuse…" Daemon growled. He moved his hand previously holding to her swelled rear up to her breasts before clenching on her right mound and groping it in circles. "These cow tits…this fat ass of yours…that fuck hole you call a mouth is good for nothing but getting off people so you can be on top…" he felt his climax drawing closer and closer as he thrusted into Fiora. "But now you pay for it all with your body…! I'm gonna cum!"

Fiora widened her eyes, a much greater fear presenting itself as she felt his member within her throb violently. "N-No! You can't! Don't cum inside me! It's not safe…!" she pleaded. Daemon's only response to her begging was to pull her head back so her ear was at his face.

"Then you should have considered this when you destroyed my emotions, you bitch." He whispered to his ear, before groaning and stuffing himself completely within her, his cock letting loose rope after rope of seed against her womb's entrance and burning her from the inside out. Seconds of his cock emptying itself within her passed far too slowly for her, the agonizing truth of her situation leaking from her womanhood down her legs.

Daemon released his grip on her hair, pushing her forward so she fell back onto the desk. Her body went limp, the pain and misery of what she had to bear draining her of the strength she had to resist. Sven laughed heartily at her weakened state as he saved the video he took.

"Now that is how you do it! Good job, Daemon. I got it all recorded and saved into the phone." He congratulated while tossing the phone onto the couch for good this time. Daemon merely panted as he glared at the headmistress. "Now that you had your fun, I believe it is our turn."

"Hell yes. I've been waiting for months to fuck that bitchy mouth of yours, since it seems to enjoy complaining at me. I'll take my turn later in her pussy." Vann agreed, lifting the Demacian woman up and dropping her on the hardwood floors of her office on her back. Sven dropped down to her legs and loosened his tie, untying the rope that bound them to each other by the ankles. When her ankles were freed, he raised them to his shoulders to hang limp while Vann kneeled on the right side of her head. Daemon kneeled to her left side, stroking himself slowly back to life.

Fiora knew that they would not finish with just that. She could see it from the beginning in their eyes their lecherous intent with her being bound and using the photo as blackmail against her. She had prayed it would end soon, that maybe they would have a change of heart, apologize and delete the video before leaving and releasing her. But she knew better about the pubescent agenda, and was foolish to have such hopes.

 _Where did it go so wrong…? Why is this happening to me?_ She thought in misery, not even physically resisting her legs being spread wide and exposing her pussy once more, or the hand to direct her head to the right as an erection presented itself to her lips. Her thought was cut off when she felt one of them sheathe themselves into her in one thrust, forcing her to gasp out and give enough of an opening for the second male whom grabbed her head to bury himself into her mouth and start fucking her tongue. She didn't care to restrict her moans, as she knew that it was far from over, and any strength she could save could potentially aid her when it is done.

Vann cocked and eyebrow and smirked, as he noticed the mouth her buried his dick into suddenly felt more compliant, her tongue swirling while her head inched forward into his thrusts. "Haha! She's starting to enjoy it! I knew she was a sex-crazed slut!" he called.

"No kidding. She started tightening up on my dick too!" Sven panted as he pumped into the now needy cunt. "You weren't kidding when you said she was tight, Daemon…it's like a vacuum in here!"

"Seems fitting. She's only worth a good fucking." Daemon replied, his member back to life as he pointed the tip to her face and stroked himself. Fiora looked to the side, seeing the freshman pleasing himself to her being violated and whimpered, almost anticipating his second climax staining her face with another coat of seed to join his upperclassman.

The three of them pleasured themselves on her for another few minutes, insulting and humiliating her with words while violating her mouth and core. Daemon began playing with her exposed chest, squeezing the mound and pinching her erect nipples. He often smacked one of them to make a jiggle, receiving a pained whimper from the woman in response. She had lost track of when they started, and didn't pick up on any of their words until before their second orgasm struck. Sven and Vann's thrusts were labored, and within seconds they groaned loudly before releasing more spunk within her pussy and mouth. She could taste the bitter fluid as it rolled on her tongue and by instinct swallowed it. Another hand grabbed her head and turned her to face her right, to which she met a few spurts of Daemon's climax as he shot it on her face and glasses.

The three of them panted, but stood from their spots and repositioned around Fiora, this time with Vann at her legs and Daemon to her head. Vann flipped her over on her from, raising her ass into the air before spreading her swollen cheeks into the air. Rubbing the head of his dick onto her pucker, Vann aligned himself to her hole before spitting on her blackberry. Fiora looked back in fear, shaking her head for him to stop as she didn't want him to use her ass.

"N-No! Not there! Don't stick that thing in me there!" she pleaded just before Daemon picked her head up off the floor and hilting himself into her throat in one pump to silence her

"Sorry, Ms. Laurent. I don't like _used_ holes." He called to her, before rutting himself completely within her ass. She screamed loudly on Daemon's cock, feeling her anus being ripped apart by the sudden intrusion of her subordinates cock. It took a few seconds to adjust

He grabbed the side of her head and began to throat fuck her, his shaft rubbing along her tongue before digging its way towards her esophagus. The sounds of skin slapping to skin and the choked swallowing Fiora made muffled out Vann and Daemon's pants and calls of satisfaction.

"Congratulations, _slutmistress._ You have found the place where you truly deserve to be," Sven whispered as he watched on. "Beaten, broken and in tears as your body is used as a fuck toy for those you stepped on and humiliated. And from here on out, you will do whatever we say, whenever we say it, however we want it done."

Daemon groaned, his third climax kicking in faster than his last as he buried himself as far into Fiora's throat as possible before erupting, his hot mass of seed sliding directly into her stomach. She instinctively swallowed the thick liquid, the scalding fluid burning her esophagus as it slid down. Daemon pulled himself back, Fiora coughed violently, some of the seed ejecting to the floor. With her mouth freed of being stuffed, she resumed her moaning, the male currently railing her from behind thrusting even more ravenously into her ass.

"Shit…! I'm cumming!" Vann groaned before slamming into the woman's anus hard and ejecting his own fluids into her body. Fiora's eyes rolled into her skull as Vann's orgasm triggered her own unwanted climax, her core shooting silvery liquids onto Vann's legs. As he exited her system, the accumulated semen that filled her ass and pussy spilled out en masse, pooling on the hard floor.

"I can't believe she came from that. She's a masochist!" Sven cheered, watching the woman twitch and jerk from her receding orgasm. Sven knelt down and turned her head to the side, getting a good look to her half euphoric, half terrified expression. "It's funny how much more attractive you are now that you fit the bill of what you are."

"What next dude? We got the photos, we got the videos, and we had our fun." Daemon spoke as he moved to his pants to redress himself. Sven and Vann followed suit, putting their underwear and pants on. "What now?"

"What the hells?!" a deep baritone voice called from the door. The three looked up to the entrance to see their previously out of commission teacher standing at the door with the head coach to the basketball team. "What are you boys doing?!" he roared.

Fiora looked up from her weakened state, a small smile stretching on her face as she felt the saving grace she had been seeking for a while. She could see Vann taking defensive steps back from where her associates were located, meaning they were still at the door analyzing the situation but restricting their escape.

The three paled at the sudden intrusion of the two teachers, looking to each other hoping for answers. It was Sven who spoke up first. "M-Mr. Dawnings…Mr. Armstrong…We were just…uh…" he stuttered. Dawnings furrowed his brow angrily as he put the pieces together.

"Did…did you three…rape the headmistress!?" he roared, glaring angrily at them. "What the nine hells is wrong with you!?"

"This is insane…why?! How?!" Armstrong called, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "What could possess you three to do something like this!?"

Sven looked to the other two for a split second, before looking to the wide open door and immediately coming up with his next move. Without hesitation, he bolted, nearly running through Vann and sprinting out the doors to the office. Armstrong and Dawnings looked to each other and then to the remaining two males. Daemon and Vann didn't give a pause before they two sprinted quickly towards the door. Armstrong immediately went to chase, but Dawnings grabbed his shoulder, watching the other two leave in haste.

"James! James! Let them go. We don't have time to chase after three kids who are already getting the worst coming to them." Dawnings called.

"What do you mean 'let them go'?! They just sexually assaulted me in my own office! Go after them!" Fiora ordered infuriated that the two would rather remain instead of giving chase.

"Ms. Laurent, you are badly hurt and need medical attention. We can save finding those three for another time since they will be subjected to consequences from the law of Demacia." The dark skinned math teacher explained. "James can you find something to wrap her up in so she's covered fully?"

"Alright…alright. I got it." James replied, looking around the room. He noticed something on the couch nearby, a smartphone on the cushion. He walked over and picked it up, much to the dismay of the headmistress. She knew all the images and video of the ordeal would be in that phone and paled.

"James? Little help here?" the black math teacher called.

"Caleb…check this out…" he called, scrolling through the photos of the three students ruthlessly fucking Fiora. "This has the whole thing recorded. Pictures, video…they really did a number on her."

"Don't look at that! Delete everything on that device!" Fiora ordered. The two looked to her for a second.

"Hold on, Ms. Laurent. We need this as evidence against those three when we catch them." Caleb replied.

Caleb walked over and watched the video alongside the coach. He covered his mouth when he saw the events. It wasn't until the end of the video that the two looked to the prone woman with curiosity. In their hands was physical evidence of three of their students violating their headmistress, their thoughts lingering on not the criminal act of which the three will pay for, but the idea of how it felt and what they did. They thought first on how to use this device currently holding the act in proof against the students.

And second on how to use the proof to benefit them.

Fiora met their stares, immediately taking note to the sudden shift in their gazes. She could only imagine what they were thinking. "W-What are you two doing…?"

James was the first to move, sliding the phone into his pocket before heading to the door and closing them before turning the lock. Caleb moved over to the woman, turning her over to her back and seeing her mostly nude, her face stained with semen and tears that smeared her mascara badly.

"Hey! Untie me this instant! We need to get those three and-"

"You know James…I am feeling a little bit lazy today. How about you?" Caleb spoke up looking to the coach with a devilish grin. James mimicked his expression, their minds coming to terms with what they were presented likewise.

"I know exactly how you feel. Especially after all the trouble the headmistress put the teachers through." James added. "I mean really. Cutting break times in half and then reprimanding us for arguing that we're exhausted towards the end of the day? Seems like everyone would be depraved of energy."

Fiora's eyes went wide, seeing the two teachers converse casually while she was still mostly nude and tied up. She twisted her body around and sat on her rear, flinching as the sting from Daemon's harsh lashing resurfaced. "Armstrong and Dawnings…nngh…I swear if you two do anything besides untie me and find me something appropriate to wear, I will have you both suspended of your duties!"

The two looked to her incredulously, before smirking. "You know…I heard from someone that when a male is tired, he is more physically capable. Some guys do exercises, others just fall out in a bed." James spoke up. "Me? I normally take my wife, whom I love and treasure with all my heart, and rail her into the nearest surface."

"Isn't this the same wife you found sleeping with one of your athletes about two month back and filed divorce because she felt 'unsatisfied'?" Caleb asked, earning a nod.

"Yep. Left me with my house, my dog and my car. Not much in terms of satisfaction when I am tired now that I'm single." He replied. "And it wasn't just one, Caleb. She had the linebacker, the QB and the receiver to the football team in my bed. That bitch."

"So you must feel severely pent up." Caleb acknowledged, before standing up and moving to the left side of the seated woman. James followed suit on the right.

"Kinda. It's really painful sometimes too, since I have this bitchy boss that screams at me about the students more than she does helping fund the athletics department. So I could use a little something to relieve the stress."

"You wouldn't dare…" Fiora called, eyeing the two with the same growing fear that the students previously gave her. "You…You can't do this to me!"

"Well the way I see it, headmistress, is that you don't really have much of a choice to the matter. Me and my pal here are kinda tired of your shit, and see a way to finally get some payback for the years of oppression." Caleb began, unbuckling the belt he wore. "And we happened to have the perfect means with this little video your students happened to film when you invited them in here for such a revolting act."

Fiora widened her eyes, picking up on the lie that the dark skinned male created. "Lies! I did no such thing!"

"Video and pictures beg to differ when you put a story to it." James followed, unbuckling his own trousers. "So how about it, _Ms. Laurent?_ Care to help out two 'mere subordinate' males as you have called us with the stressful environment you established?"

Fiora was dumbstruck. The saving grace she had felt walk into her office turning into the worst possible backfire for her actions over the last few years. This was no different to the three students whom tied her up and abused her, with the exception of the culprits being two fully grown men. She wanted so badly to cry from this, to leave the school and never return.

But she knew for a fact this was only the beginning.

With a tear falling from her eye down her cheek, Fiora nodded slowly, fully surrendering to the teacher's orders. James and Caleb smiled lustfully as they peered down to the woman sitting on the floor. "Then you can begin by opening those plump lips of yours and milking me with that mouth." James ordered, pulling down his boxers to expose his semi-erect member. Fiora looked to the monstrosity with fear, its sheer length nearly twice the size of all three of the students earlier. When she heard another pair of trousers meet the floor to her left, she looked over only to meet the same thing except with a significantly darker complexion.

"Don't worry, Fiora. We won't hurt you…unless you don't behave." Caleb spoke, stroking his own swelling member further to life. Fiora whimpered, as she reluctantly turned to the coach's cock and stared up to his face, silently pleading him to change his mind. She realized the moment he raised his swelled member to her lips and shoved the thick head into her mouth that it was just another prayer that was denied for her karma.

"Hmmm…you have a nice mouth. I will give you that. But if you don't put some effort into it, I might get bored and take these photos somewhere with a lot of people to get off. Probably at the pub." James hinted. Fiora looked to him, whimpering more as her tears freely flowed down her cheeks. She nodded slowly, understanding her predicament, before she willingly bobbed back and forth along his shaft, sucking and licking the thick man meat that was buried in her mouth. James smirked as he placed his hands to his hips. "That's better. Good girl."

"You know James, I am feeling left out. Maybe I should head out with the evidence myself." Caleb said. Fiora looked to him, shaking her head as she called a muffled 'no'. Caleb grinned before kneeling down and untying the ropes on her wrists. "Well, show me some love too."

Fiora's wrists were sore from the tight hold of the binds, but surrendered to the darker males wish by raising her hand to grip and stroke his cock, working James' with her mouth. The only thing she could think on was how much different this was to the students from earlier. While they did use her mouth to pleasure themselves, she was never the one to make a move, unwillingly letting them fuck her mouth and throat at whatever pace they choose. Now she was forced to please the teachers with her own efforts, under the threat of the video and photos of her students and her being released to far more aware individuals, with the pretext of her requesting it.

Another strong difference between the two groups was the physical items themselves. The students were still within puberty, their cocks and motions of inexperienced children desperate for a good time like it was a trip to the toy store. Now she dealt with men whom had experienced and understood the pleasures and methods of intercourse, knowing full well what they wanted and how they wanted it. They let Fiora do all the work, bobbing her head back and forth on one dick while her hand jerked another. This held no mention to the difference in size between them. Fiora felt like she was attempting to swallow a telephone pole whilst rubbing another one to her left. Their girth mimicked their size and muscle builds, both equally fit and toned with sinewy arms and upper bodies. She wasn't dealing with kids looking for payback, she was dealing with men.

Only similarity being they all viewed her as a fuck toy.

"Alright. My turn to feel those lips now, girl." Caleb ordered, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited Fiora to switch motions. She looked to him pleadingly, before releasing her hold on James' cock and switching over to his, her tongue immediately circling and flicking upon his bulbous head. Her free hand raised itself and resumed pleasing James, stroking him continuously as she now sucked on Caleb.

"Heh. Didn't even need to give the order and she started jerking me. Might have struck gold today, man." James spoke. "Maybe if you work real hard, we can come in everyday and reward you for your job."

Fiora looked to him with despair, realizing the implication of the two having this as a common act between the three of them.

"I don't know, James. I don't think I will just be satisfied with a simple blowjob every day." Caleb suggested. Fiora almost doubled her efforts on the dark skinned teacher, hoping him to only be satisfied with this instead of what she believed he was implying. "Oh wow. She got into it when I said that. Maybe that's what she wanted?"

Fiora nearly cried into her bobbing, the hope she had fading as her internal prayer was ignored. "And now she's begging! I really think she wants it too!"

Fiora removed herself from Caleb's cock, looking up to the two while her hands stroked them off together in rhythm. "P-Please! I don't want that! I'll do anything! Just don't do that!"

The two looked to each other with knowing looks. "Anything?" they said in unison.

"Yes! Please! I beg of you! Just don't do that to me!" she pleaded.

"Well…I guess I can humor your request since you're behaving yourself." James spoke up. "Feel like fulfilling her plea, Caleb?"

"I mean I guess. It's not like I don't get something out of it too." Caleb replied. Fiora's lips curled upward, her expression joyous as she felt the two seemingly change their hearts. "But I need to know if that's what you really want."

"Yes! Yes! Please!" she replied, taking her hands off their cocks and clasping them together.

"Now look at that happy smile! So eager aren't you?! I guess we have to give her what she wants now." James said. Fiora looked to him with confusion. "I mean, it's not every day that your boss begs you to fuck her senseless every day after school!"

Fiora's relieved smile fell, her expression paling. "I guess not. I mean first she started blowing me harder, and then when I offered to take it up a notch, she begged me to not leave it with a simple blowjob. Can't argue against the enthusiasm too." Caleb replied.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Fiora recoiled, sliding back until her back sat against her desk. "Please don't!"

"But you asked for it! You even begged us not to do what I said! Only seems right to adhere to an order from our boss, and as soon as possible!" Caleb retorted. Fiora quickly put the pieces together, realizing that he didn't explicitly say they were going to fuck her each day, but that they would only get blowjobs. She actually played into their wishes.

Fiora screamed for the two to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears after that. Both of them grabbing her by the arm and leg and pulling her to them before ripping off the last bit of clothing that covered her, leaving her in only her stockings. James pulled her legs open, exposing her abused pussy to them while Caleb moved over to her head and held her arms down with one hand. The two teachers positioned their erections, one to her core and the other to her lips, before shoving every inch within her completely. She moaned out, feeling stuffed from their enormous girth filling her orifices. They didn't give her room to adjust, as they began relentlessly thrusting into her.

"See this is how you suck a dick! Taking it all down your slutty throat!" Caleb moaned as he sheathed himself within her mouth to the base of his cock.

"You're a tight little cock warmer aren't ya? Sucking me in like you wanna rip it off!" James called, his thrusts stronger and more savage than all three of the students whom used her combined. The previously soft pats they made was nothing compared to the literal beat down that the coach was making, it almost sounding like he was slamming two hunks of meat together in rhythmic motions.

Caleb held her wrists to the hardwood floor with one hand while keeping her head in place with the other, stuffing himself down until she had barely any room to breathe. She felt his massive scrotum smack against her cheek repeatedly, the thick musk of his normally concealed cock suffocating what little air she was able to get.

She felt abused and pained, the ravenous movements the two teachers adopted almost on thought sapping her of energy. James was literally punching the wall to her womb with his cock, each strike sending jolts to her brain. Caleb's movements made it so she was forced to taste his man meat and the pre-cum that it began to excrete. The scariest part that she picked up on was not the fact that these two men would be having their way with her nearly every day for as long as they saw fit, but that deep down within her mind, but that from all the years of berating and reprimanding them as if she was a god among men, she felt her karma finally catch up to her and bite her in the ass.

If her makeup hadn't already been ruined from the tears being shed after the student's having their way with her, then it would surely be ruined with how much she cried then and there.

The two males lasted in their movements for significantly longer than the students before them, going almost twenty minutes of ruthless thrusting into her pussy and mouth. Fiora, slowly succumbing to the pleasure, began her own movements, bobbing lightly against Caleb's thrusts to her mouth and easing her legs around James' waist.

"That's a good girl…you like getting fucked in your mouth and pussy don't you?" James panted, a thin sheen of sweat building on his body from his movements. Fiora only whimpered in response as she had broken fully. "Would you like it better if I stuffed your fat ass with my cock while Caleb pumps into your sweet cunt?"

If Fiora wanted, or paid enough attention to his question, she probably would regain some of the sanity she held and denied it, but the two merely took her whimpers or her insides tightening as an emphatic yes. Caleb pulled himself out of Fiora's mouth, she immediately coughing up and panting as her throat was freed for air.

"Greedy bitch, huh? Don't worry. You'll get to taste it again." He called as he removed his grip on her wrists and grabbed her bouncing chest, squeezing and prodding the bountiful teats in each hand. Fiora began to moan loudly, her mouth no longer restricted to being muffled by his dick. "Let's see how willing you truly are to getting fucked." Caleb looked to James and gestured for him to move over before laying on his back. James took his implication and pulled out of the woman's core. Fiora looked to him with concern, a sudden empty feeling welling within her.

"If you want more, you gotta work for it. Go ahead and ride me." Caleb called. Fiora looked to him, aware of the consequence if she didn't play by their rules, before crawling over weakly and straddling his waist. She raised his swelled member to her lower lips, before slowly dropping down onto his shaft. When she reached halfway, she stopped, feeling an intense orgasm roll through her body as Caleb's dick pressed against her walls due to its curvature.

Seconds passed by, with both males getting impatient to her pause. James moved behind her and directed his cock to her pucker, prodding the black pucker a few times before pushing slowly in with ease. Fiora, surprised at the sudden entry into her abused as, tilted forward and fell further onto Caleb's cock, taking the full length of his member into her body. She came again instantly, her eyes rolling into her head as she twitched violently.

"C'mon now. I don't have all day to wait for you to get comfortable." Caleb ordered. Fiora weakly began to move up and down, letting the cock invading her ass deeper before shoving more of the cock in her pussy. James grabbed onto her hourglass sides, before guiding her back and forth to bury himself deeper inside.

"Hot damn girl…your body was just built to be a cock pleaser wasn't it? Tighter than a vacuum with this ass of yours…" James panted.

"I'll say…this pussy had to be a godsend." Caleb added as he gripped her thighs and began thrusting upward. Fiora made no implication to reply outside bliss-filled moans. They continued to fuck her pussy and ass for another four or five minutes before they felt their climax approaching, their thrusts slamming harder into her from behind and below. James was the first, rutting as deep as he could into her anus and roaring out as he shot thick ropes into her.

"F-fuck…! It's like she's trying to drain my balls…!" he groaned. James pulled out her ass quickly, before aiming his dick to her back and shooting the last bits of seed onto her bare back. Fiora could feel the seed burn her skin before cooling from the air and pooling at the curve of her back.

"Gods…Take this nut, slut!" Caleb groaned as he thrusted up one last time before emptying himself into her core, feeling her convulse intensely as his seed splattered against her insides. The volume of his climax was enough to erupt from their connection, spilling out in goblets on his cock. Fiora fell forward, laying on top of the dark skinned teacher, her own orgasm leaving her limp and exhausted. Caleb merely pushed the headmistress off of him and onto the hardwood floor, laying on her back. All three of them were panting heavily, the two men looking to their handiwork on the nearly unconscious woman.

James stood from his position and grabbed the phone he found on the couch, opening the camera application and taking a picture of the Demacian woman. Caleb stood up and moved next to him, looking at the photo with a smirk. James chuckled as he pressed the 'share' icon on the screen, sending the photo and all the other evidence to his and Caleb's phones.

"You know, Caleb…I feel like we jumped to conclusions with those three students. They're still young and hormonal, you know?" he called, before picking up his boxers and putting them on. Caleb followed suit as he looked to the headmistress.

"Yeah…I bet they're annoyed with what's been going on at school and just needed a means of releasing their stress. Maybe a slap on the wrist for what they did is enough." He replied. "Besides, they gave me a reason to come out of my _paid_ time off to teach a lesson, so I guess it isn't too bad."

"I know right? I was just dealing with my _overtime_ when they called me up, saying 'she's off her rocker. Asking us to fuck her senseless each day, coach!" James added. Once they adjusted themselves, they knelt down to the woman and pointed her face to them, her hazy and fading eyes drifting between theirs. "But don't worry, _slutmistress._ We will teach them right from wrong, and definitely give you a _detailed_ report every day for the rest of the semester."

The two laughed as they stood up and walked to the door, taking one last look into the room at Fiora's unconscious form. "Also, get yourself cleaned up for tomorrow. You looked like shit today." Caleb called, laughing with James as they closed the door behind them and left.

* * *

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves." The head coach scolded, looking down at Sven, Vann and Daemon, the latter of the three sniffling from tears. It was inevitable that they would be brought to an official about their actions, and the fact that Sven forgot the phone that had everything within only added fuel to the fire. "Never in my life have I seen such atrocities. The headmistress of Lightshield University, stripped bare and abused physically, mentally and sexually in her own office. For what reason would you three have to do such a thing?"

Sven was fiddling with his thumbs and avoiding Coach Armstrong's angry glare. "D-don't blame them for anything, coach. It was my idea to do that and I roped them into it." He admitted. Vann and Daemon looked to the senior in surprise. "If anything, leave them out of punishment. I will take up for them. Especially Daemon. He tried to avoid it but I pressured him into it."

Armstrong crossed his arms and analyzed him, seeing his currently meek demeanor hiding no regret or denial. He knew it was his idea, and that the three of them would get in trouble for it if they followed suit, but was willing to shoulder the consequences for it all. In reality, their little escapade gave him a means of releasing his pent up stress on her as well, so it would make him a hypocrite if he punished him for pretty much the same thing he and Professor Dawnings did afterwards.

"…you three are lucky beyond your imaginations that me and Professor Dawnings was able to convince the headmistress to reconsider both expulsion and arrest for your crime. We were able to sway her decision with the fact that you three are too young to know what you are doing, and that you would make stupid mistakes more times as you get older." James sighed. "That was a mistake that never happened, _right?"_

"Yes, sir!" the three of them said in unison. James could plainly see the relief they held in their postures.

"A mistake…that you three will pay for during the summer as school attendants. And you will agree to it by getting no less than B's in ALL your classes." He added. Their expression went into despair as they remembered there was a consequence regardless to what they hoped for.

"Yes, sir…" they mumbled in unison again.

"Good. Now off to your next class. I have to go speak with the headmistress about your punishment and other pressing matters. Vann, she did say that she no longer wants you as her assistant, so do not go after school to her office." James said before walking to the door of his office and opening it, letting the three walk out first before following suit. He could hear their groans of protest, especially from Vann about losing his school job. James began his walk to the headmaster's hall, a smirk stretching on his face.

Arriving to Fiora's office, he made sure no one was approaching before walking in and closing the door, locking it behind him. Walking to her main office, he could hear muffled moans and grunts coming from within the main office. He knocked twice then paused before knocking three times and entering. He saw Caleb behind the desk, thoroughly slamming himself into the moaning and panting Fiora from behind as she was pressed into the desk. In his hand his phone as he watched the video again.

"To be honest James, this is a really good video they filmed. I could send it over to one of the students in the films department and have a censored video made so we could get some cash outta this." He mentioned before grunting. He pulled out of the Demacian woman and pulled her back to sit on the floor before pointing his rod to her face, another load to add to the numerous climaxes her that he landed on her since he came in this afternoon. Pulling down her jaw, he buried himself into her mouth with just his head, letting the remnants of his climax hit her tongue.

"You know what to do. Clean it up." He ordered. Fiora whimpered as she looked up to him pleadingly. He merely smirked at her expression, before moaning as she began sucking the bits within his shaft and licking his bulbous head of their fluids. After a few seconds, she released his head from her mouth before letting the thick, jelly-like fluid slide out her mouth onto the floor. "Good girl. James, I gotta head out early today. Met this cute lady yesterday and we're gonna hit up a coffee shop, hopefully kick it off."

"Nice. I will hold down the fort here with her." James nodded.

"Enjoy yourself. You're getting overtime for fucking her anyway." Caleb said as he pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt together. Caleb waved his associate farewell as he left the room, locking the door behind him. James looked over to the woman whom crawled slowly back until she was leaning on the wall.

"P-Please…No more…" she whimpered, tears flowing down her face once more. He moved over to the Headmistress, whom looked to him with an agonized stare. "I beg of you…no more…"

James smirked as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out the loops. "Why? All I am doing if following the orders of my boss. She wants me to do something important, so I as a 'mere subordinate' should follow suit." He mused. He could hear her whine as he unzipped his trousers and smirked as he unleashed his half flaccid member. Pressing the head to her lips, with one hand and gripping her disheveled hair with the other, he stuffed himself within her mouth before guiding her back and forth along his growing length. "Yeah…all I am doing is contributing to LSU…by teaching a slut her place."


	3. Chapter 3

The hurried rhythmic clacking of heels on the ceramic tiled floors of the Headmaster's hall served as the only sound to be made, the source of the rushed steps a young woman. She wore a white frilled blouse with gray women's slacks. Her dark brown hair was long, stretching down to her lower back in a seamlessly smooth fall. Under her right arm was a generously sized folder with numerous papers stacked enough to open the gap between her arm and side almost four inches. She had the expression of annoyance on her face, obvious discontent with her current situation.

"I swear, she is so ready to reprimand anyone for being a few seconds late to a meeting but does whatever she wants when she is called for something ACTUALLY important…" she mumbled, rolling her eyes as she turned the corner of the lobby and down the hall to the headmaster's office. Reaching the door, she stopped in her tracks and paused, inhaling deeply before removing the irritated expression she held previously and replacing it with a faux smile. Once content with her wile, she gripped the knob to the door and opened it, scanning the secretariats space for anyone. Seeing the room vacant, she walked to the double doors that stood as the entrance to the headmaster's office.

She raised her knuckle up and knocked lightly onto the large doors. "Headmistress Laurent? It's me, Maya Carus. I am here to verify that you are still able to speak to the students at the Honor's Convocation in an hour." The woman called. When no sound replied to her call, she rolled her eyes in aggravation. "May I enter?"

Another long pause of silence. She wanted so badly to scream swears at the woman she was obligated to call her superior, but stilled her tongue when she knew the consequence. _Come on, you stuck up bitch. Open the door already…_

"I am entering, Ms. Laurent!" she called before reaching for the door knob. The moment she grabbed the ornate handle, however, the knob turned quickly, before the door swung open quickly to reveal the head coach of the athletics department. The young woman jumped in shock at the sudden appearance of the significantly larger man as he stood between her and the inside of the office.

"Ms. Carus. It is good to see you." James spoke first. His forehead was lined slightly with sweat, and it was easily noticeable that his breathing was erratic, but he hoped that the young woman had not taken notice to it.

"O-Oh! Good afternoon, Coach Armstrong! I didn't expect to see you here, or opening the Headmistress' door. Is she in there? She has to speak at the convocation in an hour." Maya replied, pulling the folder she had under her arm to her chest and wrapping both her arms around the stack.

"Really now? She brought me here about ten minutes ago to discuss some changes to the athletics department, but left suddenly when she got a call. I can only assume she is outside or somewhere in the halls with better reception." James replied. The young woman groaned out the irritation she had held for the moments she was coming up here.

"Gods, that woman has no clue what she wants and what she needs sometimes…" she said. James chuckled at her words. "I mean really! She gets mad at us for being slightly late to her 'important' meetings, but comes in to something actually relevant however she wants!"

"You're not wrong, but don't let her hear you saying that. The last time someone challenged her about what she does, they got a ruler to the forehead and a week's pay deducted." James replied jokingly, leaning against the door and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She's such a bitch sometimes though. She acts all high and mighty, talking down to whoever she wants and judging us like we're animals and she is a god."

"Ooooh…you said a bad word. I should report you to her for that." He joked, earning a giggle from the smaller woman. "But I understand what you mean. I am sure she just has a lot of weight to deal with. She maybe a slu-I mean, a bit rough, but she is only looking out for the university's sake."

"You're taking her side, James? After she threw the worst at you specifically last week?" she asked, genuine shock on her face. "God, you must have a heart of gold or titanium to resist not slapping her for what she said."

James smirked, recalling the exact incident where Fiora shrieked something awful because he interrupted her during a meeting. He smiled wider when he remembered going with her after the meeting to rail her violently into the women's bathroom stall, forcing her to drink rope after rope of his spunk and filling her ass with jizz until it leaked. "…Like I said, little rough but she means well. She apologized to me after that anyway." He stated. Maya's eyes widened.

"Fiora Laurent? Apologizing? To a _man?_ That is funny. Either you developed a nice humor since then or she found something to shift her pompous attitude around."

"Who knows? She could have gotten the bitch fucked out of her by some guy she met." He said, his tone slightly hinting to truth, but unnoticed as the woman was laughing at his words. Over the young woman's laughter however, he heard a very distinct moan come from behind him, and looked concerned as he watched the teacher.

"You definitely became a comedian after last week. I doubt any guy wouldn't run for the hills from that woman." She said, obviously unaware of the moan that came from within the office. James internally sighed in relief. "Anyway, if you see her, tell her that we need her within thirty minutes to prepare. If you can get her to apologize for running her mouth, you can get her to move from one place to another."

"Consider it done. You said in thirty minutes right?" James repeated, his voice slightly louder than previously. Once again, and to his surprise, she was unaware of any changes, as evident in her expression.

"Thirty minutes. Counting on you, James!" the woman stated as she turned around and walked to the door of the secretariat office. James merely waved to her, watching the woman exit and closing the door behind her. When she was out of earshot and eye sight, he sighed before turning around to the inside of the room.

"Close call. Did you really need me to plug up her mouth to keep us from being caught?" he scolded, walking over to the desk where said headmistress was nude and bent over the desk, her lower half occupied by the dark-skinned mathematics teacher Caleb, currently thrusting balls deep and harshly into her jiggling ass. Her hands were tied behind her back tightly, her mouth gagged with her black satin underwear, and her make up on her face staining her skin from the sweat, tears and spunk that the two males liberally enjoyed providing for the last hour.

"Nngh..! Sorry, J…I think I hit a sweet spot because she tightened up really hard." The teacher groaned as he continued to piston into Fiora. James smirked before walking up to her face and kneeling, removing the makeshift gag from her mouth and being met with fervent moans and breathing.

"Enjoying yourself?" he mocked, cupping her chin up and meeting her eyes. She could only send a pleading look, as her heavy breathing restrained her of vocal contact. "I would hope so, considering your doing so well in keeping yourself in good behavior for us for so long. I knew all you needed was a good fucking and you would be proper." James stood from his knees, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants from his waist, his half erect member rising back slowly from being interrupted previously. He pressed the tip of the engorged member to her face slapping the sweltering and slightly lubricated erection onto her cheek. "About time we finished where we left off, Fiora. That tongue and those lips having a generous helping of my dick."

Wordlessly she moved her mouth to the underside of his shaft and began running her tongue up and down it length, knowing the consequence of disobedience. It had been three months since that fateful afternoon where she was put in hostage to the lust of three of her students, and then in the "care" of her subordinate instructors. She could barely remember the last moment where her legs could function effectively without strained effort, or when her meals didn't have an aftertaste of seed. Her senses nearly accustomed themselves to the stench of the male's crotches and spunk, and she was more than aware of the circumstance whenever they approached her wherever it may be. She could remember the times one or both greeted her at her car, at her office door, or even between classes for a quick fuck. It was a disgusting and dishonorable way she was forced to adopt, but it is debatably better than the consequence of them revealing her photos and videos with three students.

After a few seconds of lubricating the coach's erection with saliva, she felt him lower his head to her lips before being greeted with the painfully familiar sensation of a full mouth and a rapid punching of her throat. His hands moved from her chin and his cock to the sides of her head, his fingers curling and tangling into her hair. With his grip made, he thrusted slowly down her throat, his scrotum slapping her chin and her tongue running under his tongue.

"That's a good girl. Suck my dick like the slut you are…" he ordered. "Be sure to hurry up now, you have a few hundred students to chat with in an hour."

"Fuck…she tightened up again...! I'm gonna cum!" Caleb groaned, his hips slamming harder and shaking the wooden desk forward before he buried himself completely into her snatch, releasing his spunk yet again into her. At this point she barely felt different about being filled with seed, the sensation of jizz occupying her womanhood to the point of overflow feeling more natural than it should. She could feel the throb of his cock as it ejected his fluid into her, and it disgusted her deeply to feel her body used and abused so savagely by two men. She still hated it all, and she held no less than homicidal anger to them for doing such to her, but there was little she could do so long as one or both of them held the evidence to the lie.

Within seconds she felt the dark skinned male finish, the throb of his erection fading along with the density of his member within her. To her surprise, however, when Caleb left her core, she felt another hard object replace him, this one colder, larger, and with bumps. It took no time to recognize the feel of a dildo within her, effectively plugging the massive volume of spunk he "provided".

"There you go, Fiora. Nice and secure in there. Because I know how much you enjoy a creampie, me and James had a little chat about how to satisfy your pleasures and decided that you should enjoy it even in front of others." Caleb spoke as he took the straps of the newer underwear he brought along and raised the fabric to her waist, tying the strings tight to her side. "So, just for you, I got this pair of undies that happened to have a plug for all that fresh juice we give you. Now you won't have to spill a drop after we leave!"

Fiora looked back to the math teacher, fear filling her previously broken expression before she shook her head. James stilled her shaking with a stronger grip on her hair and thrusted harder into her mouth. The sound of attempted gulping and sucking becoming louder with each thrust.

"Not enough? Wow. Can't even please you with something you like I suppose…" James added, a groan rolling out from his throat. "Then how about this. We will keep your favorite spunk stuffed in your pussy like you like, and if something spills, even the smallest droplet, we will hit upload on our phones and show the entirety of LSU what you really enjoy. Being dicked by three students after a really wild and uncouth party within your office."

She looked up to James, her skin visually paling as she was given the ultimatum she knew deep within her was going to come. Her tears returned once more, her voice returning to her in her moans as she whimpered and cried into the heavy fucking of her mouth. "And while I absolutely love to mark that pretty face of yours with cum, Fiora, I don't think our students and their parents would enjoy their slutmistress having a generous serving of white hot protein covering her face like a beauty mask. So be a good whore and drink up."

Without warning or implication, James thrusted even faster into her throat, his hips punching her face painfully as he pushed himself as fast as possible to his climax. Fiora screamed into the harsh throat fucking, until he buried himself completely into her mouth and held himself there, his seed welling through his cock and erupting out the tip down her esophagus. If there was anything she hated most and felt the most disgusted by with her situation, it had to be when they decided her throat was an excellent place to finish. She had to feel the still gelatinous fluid slide down her gullet into her stomach, mixing with her food from whatever point before. When they finished in her ass, it was a burning sensation she had to sit on but was able to clean within minutes of their departure. When they finished in her womanhood, she took one of her many recently bought plastic spoons to scoop out the fluid from her core before liberally cleaning herself of everything but the phantom pain. But she couldn't get the sensation of the burning white seed from her throat sliding down out. She couldn't get out the bitter and pungent taste of their remnants as they exited from her mouth with a fairly thick trail behind it. Even worse, she couldn't get rid of the sight of their overjoyed and sinister expressions as they looked down to her defeated one. It was the most humiliating, the most revolting, and the most painful experience she was forced to have. One that she thoroughly remembers releasing her meals from earlier in the day immediately after they finished from where she ate them. Worst part, the vomiting stopped, meaning she finally got a stomach for it.

Several seconds past, James' previously erratic breathing slowing as he finished his own orgasm. He pulled out of her mouth, his member softening as he exited and a smaller trail of his cum falling behind on her tongue. She was almost fast enough to spit out the disgusting fluid from her throat and mouth, but his hand caught her mouth completely and sealed off her attempt.

"Now, now. I gave you a snack, you should be grateful enough to _swallow._ " He suggested. Fiora hesitated, but within the few seconds of seeing his expression go to surprise about her desire against his order, she audibly gulped the remnants of his seed. With a smirk, he released her mouth, watching as she opened wide to reveal she finished completely, as she had been "trained" to do so. "Good girl. Now, get yourself cleaned up for your speech because depending on how well you do, we have a pleasing surprise for you afterwards."

"What…could you two horrible people…have that would interest me…" Fiora breathed, looking to the coach with malice. When she saw him smile, it seemed surprisingly warm and comforting, which baffled her immensely.

"…freedom." He said plainly. Her eyes went wide, both in confusion and hope at the simple word. She couldn't fathom him saying the words he just said, and showed it unconsciously as he reached up and untied the rope from her arms.

"W-what?" she asked.

"That's right, Fio. We have also decided that your training is complete, and we no longer need to help you along to becoming the model woman." Caleb added, walking in front of her with his arms crossed. "So as a reward for your graduation and cooperation to our tactics, we have decided that you will no longer need to service us. All you need to do is behave one last time at the convocation, and we will set you free."

"…and the evidence?" she asked. Caleb merely smiled before raising his phone up and pulling up the folder that had all the video and photos of the times they were active, and hit delete, showing Fiora the evidence gone.

"That was the first half. James has the second one with the three kids. Figured without evidence, you could walk freely. And who knows? Maybe let us off with a slap on the wrist." He answered. Fiora stood from her spot over the desk, the heat from her body being pressed to the wood for so long escaping and her skin cooling quickly. She ignored the chill that swept past her from it though, more focused on the words that escaped the math teacher's lips. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"…you're lying. You have the evidence stored somewhere else, don't you? Probably some files on a personal computer or an external storage device only you know the location to." She challenged.

"Probably, but I would keep it only to entertain myself that way, as no one would believe what they saw unless they approached you to verify, to which you would deny swiftly, correct?" he returned. "I mean really. What sane male wouldn't have a hot chick getting fucked stupid on their personal computer? But that's beside the point."

"Indeed. All you need to do is handle yourself well enough at the convocation and we will leave you alone." James spoke up, readjusting his pants. She looked between them, still in disbelief about their conditions.

 _What else do I have to lose?_ She thought. _If they are true to their word, then I can easily have them arrested and removed from the university for sexually assaulting me. If not, then it's not going to change either way. It will be just a way to get under my skin to break me further than they already have._ In all consideration, this was the chance she had to exact the well-deserved punishment the two men had coming. And if authorities couldn't do it, it's not like two teachers would be missed or recognized as carcasses.

"…fine. I will play along with your game. But I want the phone and all devices that you have the evidence stored on when this is all over." She replied. James shrugged before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thumb drive, tossing it onto the table casually.

"There is the 'other' devices. All you need is my phone to be deleted. Fair enough?" he asked. She raised the thumb drive up, examining it as if it could bear fruit to deceit or truth. "I advise you save the 'investigation' until after the convocation, which is in about forty-five minutes if I am correct?"

Fiora looked up from the device to him, remembering that regardless to what was said or done here, it wouldn't mean much if they still sent the evidence out because she disobeyed their last order. She took the drive, not breaking her glare to the two for a second, and dropped it into a drawer in her desk, locking the door and burying the keys into her bag. _I will see you two in chains or in a ditch lifeless before the end of this week…_ "Can you two leave so I may redress myself and adjust the makeup you had so much fun tarnishing?"

"Oooooh. The snap back. Maybe we hadn't done enough to correct her." Caleb spoke up. Fiora widened her eyes, realizing the mistake.

"I-I mean, please. Could you leave so I may dress?" she corrected herself. The two looked to one another before shrugging once more and turning to the door.

"Don't take too long now. It wouldn't be good if someone came by again to see what's up and notice you nude." James said before opening the door and walking out, Caleb following behind him. Fiora watched the door for several seconds, her heart beating a little faster in anxiousness to the end of her torture coming at the behest of her torturers. She still couldn't believe what was said, and furthermore if it was truly the end of the pain she had to endure, but she had no choice either way than to go along with their antics.

"As much as I wish for this to be over sooner, and to see those to burn for what they have committed…just this last time…" she whispered to herself, picking up her surprisingly untarnished brassiere and clothes, accustomed to the garments being ruined from body fluids or the roughness they ensued. Clasping the hook together, she steeled herself, walking into the personal bathroom she has installed in her office. It was fully equipped for personal sanitation, holding a full-sized shower and a separate bathtub, along with a closet with numerous spare sets of her traditional business attire. She could effectively live within her office with the current set up she had, considering the cafeteria provided food to faculty members at their pay's expense, and to executives such as her free of charge.

Turning on the light within the porcelain bathroom, she looked over to the toilet, pausing for a brief second as a small churn turned in her stomach. She could vaguely remember the first day she had undergone her horrific torture, and the food she projectile ejected when her body was functioning enough to move from the room. It was sickening when she thought back to it, even to this day. The sight of her students and her teachers forcing themselves down her throat, the taste of their sweltering cocks numbing her taste buds, her ass and pussy impaled by inexperienced yet desperate young men, then two well-endowed males, the climax she was praying to avoid, but unfortunate to have. It was an experience she would be unfortunate to remember for the rest of her life, and less fortunate to recall with her body. She was tainted, broken, defiled and scarred, both mentally and physically.

She opened her closet door, merely picking out something from there and putting it on. If they were serious about their offer, she would need to humor their game and go in with Caleb's seed still pooled within her core. She was thankful to the gods above that she had taken contraceptives long before the incident occurred, and hadn't stopped to avoid the worst.

Looking in the mirror of the bathroom, she saw her face and hair ruined, the only silver lining that the two of them hadn't finished in her hair where she would need to take a shower to wash it out. She quickly turned the water on and grabbed the wash rag hanging nearby, cleaning the dried makeup from her tears and semen from their countless climaxes from her face. She reapplied her mascara and lipstick, along with her other cosmetics as carefully as she could to avoid suspicion. They made it clear during the first week that if anything got out that she was "in their care" it would take no more than a second to ruin her life. She had to readjust herself every time, or avoid as much eyes and curiosity as possible.

When she felt herself decent enough to present to the students, she checked the time on her phone. 2:43 P.M.. she had approximately fifteen minutes before she had to speak to hundreds of students for half an hour. More importantly, she had to stand there with a dildo shoved in her crotch holding a man's seed without spilling a drop to avoid falling to shambles. She paced around slightly to check and make sure walking or sitting would not force any to spill. It only was a problem when she sat down and the damned thing dug further into her, stimulating the nerves. She ignored it for the most part and continued on to the auditorium where students and parents began moving. As she passed by, numerous people looked to her and smiled, some waving hello and others bowing out of respect. She merely nodded back and sent a smile to them, focusing more on ending this ordeal than anything.

After passing what she could count as the fiftieth person to bid her greetings, she moved to the backstage area and to the teacher that came previously to find her. She saw her smiling at Fiora, but was surprised when Fiora smiled back. _I guess I could entertain myself a little before I put the two men out of their livelihood._

"Ah! Headmistress Laurent! I came by your office to see where you were, but I was told that you left by Coach Armstrong. We were supposed to go over your speech before we began, but since we couldn't-"

"Mrs. Carus, I have a question for you." Fiora interrupted. "Do you have any merit to your skill as a instructor?"

Maya, thrown off from being interrupted and the sudden inquiry merely laughed nervously. "O-of course, Ms. Laurent. You were the one to review my credentials when you hired me, remember?" she answered.

"Yes, I do remember that. I saw in the woman that day a bright and vibrant face to honor the university and a skill professional willing to put forth the effort to keep us as the number one university in Valoran." Fiora returned, walking past Maya with the same smile she made beforehand. She stopped beside her however and leaned close to her ear. "It shames me that I have to let that woman go because she finds her superior to be a pompous bitch who evidently does as she pleases and cannot acquire an intimate partner."

Maya's smile dropped as fast as it grew, her folders she was carrying falling from her grip and her eyes tearing as the words sunk in. "Y-you heard me…?" she stuttered.

"Indeed. And when this convocation is over, I want to see you gone from my university, or I will have you removed for trespassing by authorities. Is that clear, young lady?"

No words came from Maya. Just sobs as she fell to her knees and cried. A few people looked over to see her on the floor in tears and Fiora standing triumphantly above her and immediately knew what occurred. They looked down in pity as they knew aiding the crying woman would only place them in the same predicament.

"Hmph. Looks adequate for you, Mrs. Carus. Crying disgracefully as you are punished for your error the way you should be. If there is a next time, I trust you will be smart and understand your place within my institution." Fiora stated before continuing to the stage, undeterred by the crying woman she left behind her. As she passed the curtains and came close to stepping onto the stage, she heard the clearing of someone's throat from her left. Looking to the source, her victorious smile fell, her eyes meeting the one male she didn't want to see.

"That was rather harsh, Headmistress Laurent. She was just speaking her mind to a co-worker about hostile conditions at her job. No need to fire her and then belittle her." James said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Fiora merely turned her gaze away from him and proceeded onto the stage. "…and then ignore me? That's not how I taught you to behave. Maybe a small punishment is in order." he looked over into the crowd, seeing Caleb take a seat in the front row, directly in front of the podium and within eyesight of whoever stood there. Caleb caught sight of him and smirked, raising a small device up to show James, before sliding under his arm as he crossed them. "…Might not be actual punishment if you enjoy it really."

The roar of an applause came from the auditorium as Fiora stepped on stage and moved to the podium at the center. The glare of the spotlights above her and from the corners of the enormous room hit her face and eyes, highlighting every aspect of her appearance. For a brief moment, she was scared in the bright light, someone would notice her struggled gait, or the slightly haphazard makeup that stained her face. Her concern was banished immediately when she realized if anyone was concerned enough about her appearance, they would have addressed it prior to her stepping on stage. But then she thought on it and realized that what if they chose not to tell her? What if they hated her as much as they imply, and sent her up on stage with her belief that she was perfectly fine, only to reveal an unsightly woman with the appearance of a common prostitute? At that moment she was more scared of the reality, her actions to her subordinates dawning on her of their merit.

It was in the pause at the podium that she felt a sudden jolt of movement from her waist, a small yelp escaping from her lips as she widened her eyes and panted slightly. She looked around the room, scanning for anyone to have noticed the sudden change, before clearing her throat.

"Students, faculty, families and friends. My name is Fiora Laurent, current head of household to the House of Laurent and Headmaster of the Lightshield University. More importantly, I am the woman who serves as the proudest individual outside our honor student's families to see so many of you here to celebrate this momentous occasion. You have worked hard, sacrificed much, and proven yourselves worthy of honor, both academically and as an individual. I wish to give my thanks to each and every one of you for your dedication and commitment to excellence beyond excellence. Please give yourselves a round of applause, you are deserving of that and much more." Fiora preached before raising her hands and clapping, starting the second wave of applause to roll through the crowd. In the applause however, she felt another jolt erupt from her core, this one much stronger and having the visual effect of making her jump. Then came the vibration that seemed to roll through her body from within, sending stimuli from her womanhood to her brain. She looked around for a brief second, before catching Caleb in the front row of the seats, arms crossed. It was when he raised hand to reveal a remote in his hand. The pieces fell to place immediately, and she immediately regretted not attempting to figure out what they truly had planned with the dildo they shoved within her core.

As the applause died down, Fiora began to sweat, the vibrating from within her causing her to grow aroused at a painful pace. Her body became so used to having to prepare itself for stimulation through rough sex that it automatically set fluids to leak from her core. Fiora could feel a small drop of some fluid fall down her leg, and she prayed to all the gods she could remember existed in whatever culture she learned of in her lifetime that it wasn't the spunk.

"W-With that, I would l-like to present the accolades to the select f-few students who went above a-and beyond even the greatest that s-sit within this r-room." She stuttered, raising the small slip of paper that rested on the glass podium she stood behind. It was when she noticed the glass podium that she paled, her breathing caught in her throat.

 _No...no, no, no, no...they can see it…! They will be able to see it if it leaks!_ She panicked internally. She merely cleared her throat loudly, attempting to restrain the moan attempting to break her voice box and restrain whatever fluid was falling down her leg. Her eyes went back down to greet Caleb's a sinister smile stretching on his face as he leaned back into the chair he sat in. … _and they knew it…!_

"W-without further delay, our first award goes to our Valedictorian of the y-year, with a undergraduate major in computer science and engineering, I would like to introduce M-Mr. Amari Vaughn!" she announced, gesturing with one arm almost like a stick to the left side of the stage, where a young dark-skinned male with dreadlocks in a simple suit walked across the stage. Fiora clapped weakly to his slower than desired stride on the significantly longer than expected stage set. She also noticed that she was forced to bend over and pick up the awards that she was to hand to the students as they came on stage. With the effort of a person seconds from dying, Fiora reached down and picked up the paper wrapped in gold lining with the young man's name on it, agonizing over the other fourteen papers she had to hand to students who would likely do the same slow walk on the apparently longest stage possible.

When the young man reached the podium, Fiora caught the idea to step back, gesturing for him to provide a speech for his accolade, one no person who planned the event expected and one he definitely didn't anticipate or prepare. If it wasn't for the fact that Fiora was harsh on those who went against what she ordered, he would have turned around and walked off stage like he was expecting to, but lucky enough, he was prepared to speak to people considering his skill with communication.

As the young man took the podium and spoke, Fiora walked back and headed off stage to where James was watching, a devilish smirk stretched on his face and an amused look in his eye. "What happened, Ms. Laurent? I didn't know the Valedictorian was to speak."

"You…! Why did you two do that?!" she nearly shrieked before she caught herself and lowered her voice.

"Ms. Laurent, I have no earthly idea what you are talking about. I have been standing here watching you speak to the students and present an award to the first of the fifteen students you were supposed to." He replied. "But I notice you are pretty red in the face. Are you feeling alright?"

"You two will pay for this if this gets out…!" she warned. It was then that she felt the jolt jump to a rattling state, her legs giving out as she leaned against the coach to keep her balance.

"Whoa there! I find you attractive but to throw yourself at me Ms. Laurent? I will have to decline at this moment." He joked before leaning in to her ear. "But I will tell you this…a single drop and I hit send. Caleb is watching from the spot that will easily see the drop, where I can see it from behind. I would hate to ruin such a good event because a nympho decided to keep a vibrating dildo to plug the jizz she begged from her subordinate…instead of a simple paper towel."

Fiora looked up to him in fear, the idea never crossing her mind to do what he implied. "You…you planned this…! How far will you fall just to see me suffer?" she whimpered. James merely smiled as he gestured to the stage, the crowd erupting in applause as the young man walked off stage.

"I advise heading back before they get suspicious." He stated. Stepping back to the wall and crossing his arms. Fiora turned around, still in panic as she had to go the next half hour with this painful throb of arousal surfacing and the ultimatum sitting at the back of her head, literally watching her. She could barely walk forward to the podium without staggering, the roar of the applause deafening her thoughts.

"A f-fine young man and an honor to this institution. On to our n-next award, it is our salutatorian, undergraduate major in psychology and the president o-of the student government organization, it is an honor to present Ashlee Sellers." Fiora announced, another applause of claps ringing out. As the young woman took the stage, Fiora grew annoyed at how long it took for her to cross, being surprisingly slower than the young man before her as she waved to the crowd. When she reached the podium, she watched Fiora bend over and grab the silver lined paper roll and hand her the sheet, before sliding over to the podium. Fiora looked to her aghast before she saw in her peripheral Caleb waving his remote and shaking his head. The implication to let the young lady have her speech evident in his threat. It was even more horrifying when he raised his free hand and shown all five fingers.

 _Five…that was the setting of the dildo they turned on…_ she paled. With the threat given and her actions decided, she merely stepped back to leave the young woman to speak, forcing her to count seconds as her words seemed to trail on. It was after four minutes of seemingly pointless "thank you"s to friend and family before she stepped off stage and walked away, an applause roaring over for her. Fiora could feel the chill of another droplet of either her fluid or Caleb's falling down her leg. The bumps of the toy within her poking and prodding at her inner flesh almost painfully. She stepped over to the podium, clapping weakly and sending a death glare to the young woman for taking so long to speak before reaching down and grabbing the next paper, not caring who it was for or the order of which the event was to go. She felt the dildo slow down. Looking to Caleb, she saw his hand go down to a three, and she sighed in relief.

"I will now call on the other honor students to come up and receive their accolades. Please come to stage when your name is called and take your certificate. Our first accolade is to Patrick Hines, for excellent leadership and entrepreneurial attitude. A round of applause for Mr. Hines." Fiora called. The auditorium clapped together as the young man walked on stage and reached for the award. It wasn't until she handed him the award that another significantly stronger jolt of stimulation washed over her. She had to raise her hand to her mouth and cover the sudden moan she made. When he passed by her, he sent a concern and confused look to her, to which she waved away for him to proceed. Fiora peered down to Caleb, his hands raising up to a six while he looked over to the young man going off stage.

 _Increase three for male students…decrease two for female students…_ she mentally surmised. She looked to the last twelve students names that were to come up, only five of which were females, and some of them more to the end than the beginning. Knowing her circumstance, she whimpered, agonizing that the two of them would continue such a lewd and humiliating game with her. She wanted so badly to say fuck everything about the convocation, turn around and walk away from the stage, but it was tradition that she herself enforced. And it would no doubt draw intense suspicion from literally the entirety of LSU. Not to mention she didn't doubt the moment she walked away, Caleb and/or James would be fast to hit upload, and everything would be done and in ruin.

"T-the next student…to show incredible commitment t-to team and company activity…is Mr. David McIver." She continued painfully, hearing the room erupt in claps and watching the young male walk on stage. She glanced down to Caleb, who merely smirked as he turned the dial of the remote to the right. She received immediate effect, feeling the vibrating toy hit mach five within her core. She closed her thighs tightly together, covering her mouth and audibly whimpering. The claps slowed for a second as people noticed her falter physically, and the young man approaching slowed his step cautiously.

"Ms. Laurent? Are you okay?" he asked. Fiora looked to him pleadingly for a second, but coughed before inhaling deeply and nodding. "A-are you sure? You seem in pain. And you're really red in the face." Fiora threw him a stare, one that was nowhere near the warning that she wanted it to be, but having the desired effect as he raised his hands defensively and dropped it. She reached out and shook his hand wordlessly before handing him his paper and letting him pass. The applause continued, albeit some hands were obviously held. She could see some people speak amongst one another, small whispers and mumbles between those sitting between each other and across from everyone cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention before forcing a smile to her face.

"I apologize if I caused some concern with my faltering. I have had to deal with a small stomach ache all day from a poorly cooked take out the other night. Let it be known that a new Ionian take out restaurant with no merit is not the place to order shrimp." She joked, laughing slightly to deter the caution. To her inner glee, some people laughed to her joke, meaning she was at least drawing attention from her well being. "Now to the next student, the head of our esteemed students of agriculture, Kara Wilson."

Another applause sounded, and the young woman came on stage within seconds. To her glee, she seemed the reserved type, as she quickly walked across the stage and shook her hand, nearly snatching the certificate from Fiora and walking away. In any other circumstance, Fiora would have reprimanded the young lady immediately, but at this moment she was significantly happier she was quicker than the others. Adding to her brief fortune, she felt the vibration within her core slow significantly, even less than the first time it was reduced. She eyed the math teacher and saw him wave.

"Our next individual is one I have discovered many of you may know, considering his commitment to social interaction and entertaining the community, Mr. Jay Wri-" Fiora was cut off harshly as the vibrations from the dildo nearly quadrupled, to the point where she could faintly hear the toy whirring within her. She couldn't restrain her voice in that moment, a groan that sounded too pleased escaping loudly into the microphone as she fell to her knees. The auditorium gasped, whispers and mumbles rolling across the students and families alike. Some stood from their seats to get a better eye for what occurred. Fiora covered her mouth as she peered down to the floor seeing a small puddle expand from her legs.

 _Oh…oh no…please don't tell me…_ she thought. It was then that she heard hurried footsteps come from behind her, and upon looking back paled.

"Ms. Laurent! Are you alright!? What happened?!" James called as he knelt down to the floor next to her. She wanted to scurry further from him, but there was already too much at stake with her having orgasmed from the near instantaneous spike of vibration from the dildo. "Come on, I will take you to the infirmary. Mr. Dawnings, if you could cover the remainder of the convocation?"

"Don't worry, coach. Make sure she is alright. I got it from here." Caleb assured, their charade of concern only seeable to Fiora. James reached under her legs and raised her bridal style, walking back and heading to the backstage. Fiora could plainly see all the eyes of her students, faculty and their families watching in concern. But it wasn't their gazes that she was focused on entirely.

It was the sinister looks from both males as their faces was directed away from the crowd.

"I sincerely apologize for the interruption, folks. Ms. Laurent works hard everyday to make this university as excellent as it should be. It's only natural that she would need a break from time to time." Caleb stated in the microphone. "I will take over the issuing of awards from here while the head coach gets her the needed assistance. I assure you she will be in top condition come tomorrow."

Fiora saw the eyes of people as she left, and noticed some losing interest faster than she could fathom. She could hear Caleb's voice from the microphone as he gave out more awards, and the eruption of claps and applause from the audience. When they were out of sight of everyone, James made a whistle that drew her attention.

"Man. I have seen some interesting stuff in my life, but to see Fiora Laurent cum while presenting to her students is new. And very hot." He mocked, looking down to the headmistress within his arms. He quickly walked into a janitor closet for the auditorium, closing and locking the door behind him before dropping the woman to the floor.

"You have had your fun, now release me and get this despicable toy out of my system." Fiora ordered. James smirked.

"Well that's fine and dandy, but I have some good news for you in particular." James replied. "As of this moment you are no longer in our care. We have deleted the information from our phones and given all our devices with the data to you."

Fiora was incredulous to his claim, as evident by her blank look. "I want proof." She said plainly. James smiled as he pulled out his phone and opened the gallery, showing the woman, the folder holding all the video and photos before hitting delete. Then taking out the phone from the students he confiscated and dropping it to the floor before stomping on it, destroying the device.

"Happy?" he stated. Fiora looked to the destroyed device and to him, her lips curling to a smile as she felt a weight release from her shoulders. "Good because I like my prostitutes smiling when I fuck them senseless." He added as he unbuckled his pants and dropped them, his member already at full mast. Fiora looked up to him, her smiled falling immediately.

"W-what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We were so thrilled about our sessions every day that we had to tell someone about it. And it just so happens I know a guy, who knows a guy, that knows a person who happens to have a bunny house on the outskirts of Zaun. They wanted proof, so we sent him all the videos and photos and got an offer that we couldn't refuse. So as of this moment, you belong to Big E. And they said that since I trained you, I get to have my fun before we take you to hand you over." James explained.

Fiora went deathly in color, her mouth dropping and her eyes wide, the tears she thought weren't going to come back now pouring like a dam. "You…sold me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't call it sold you…more like put you up for adoption, to which your new "daddy" paid in full to have you. And your "daddy" happens to have many siblings for you that enjoy deepthroating guys and getting stuffed with dicks for cash. From what he's told me, you'll come to like it in a few days, after they gets a taste." James explained before grabbing Fiora's wrists from her side and pinning them above her head. He pushed her back against the wall before directing his erection to her mouth, stuffing her lips solid with his entire length. "Speaking of tastes, I need to get one last fuck in before I hand you over, because with Maya gone now, I have no one to rail from the school."

Fiora felt the disgusting sensation of his hot meat slide on her tongue, her voice being restrained to gurgling and choking noises. She turned her head away to break free from the manmeat, before glaring up to the male.

"You…! You liar! You told me you would set me free! You said that you wouldn't give that to anyone!" Fiora argued. James merely turned her head back to him and stuffed himself in her mouth once more.

"I did say all of that, and I held up my word. It was you who went against the game and lost." James stated, earning a surprised look from Fiora from below. "I told you that if you leaked a single drop that I would hit send. I bet you were thinking I referred to Caleb's cum, when in reality, I was talking about you specifically."

"Hmmm!?" Fiora called as she looked up to James once more.

"Yeah. I was talking about if you had started leaking your own cum, not Caleb jizz. And the moment I saw the drop fall from your leg, I hit send. I got a reply in seconds, and by the time I turned up the dial to nine to get you off stage, I called deal for six million valors." He explained. "So as of tomorrow, you will resign from your title as headmistress of LSU and become a sexy little bunny for old guys and rich kids to fuck into the carpet. Congratulations on the career change."

With that he pressed his hips into her head, forcing her skull to hit the stone wall behind her and dazing her from the impact. She felt her strength leaving her, both from the harsh blow against the back of her head and the sudden reality that fell upon her. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe, so much wrong happening in her life in such a short span of time restricting her normal functions.

 _Where did it go so wrong? What have I done to deserve this…?_ She thought. Her memory pulled up the most recent things she has committed, firing a young aspiring woman for speaking against her unfair policies, berating and insulting her subordinates for the most minor incidents, sentencing a student to a harsh punishment just from his lust using his mouth. It all washed over her that she caused this. The hate welling from fear by those she oversaw, the disconnection from her students because of her strict tolerance and attitude. She finally saw what she had committed in the past, and understood now that it was all leading to this. To be humiliated, abused, broken and then sold off like a possession. And now with her life in ruin, her titles soon to fall from her as she was to resign from the university and be used as a prostitute for some whore house near Zaun, of all places.

The fear that filled her body faded, replaced with apathy and emptiness. So fast and so much that she hadn't noticed the man currently sheathing himself completely in her mouth, before sliding wetly out of her gasping and beet red face. She coughed harshly spraying some precum and spit around herself as her instincts kicked in immediately in replace of her mind, with her tongue moving to lick his length to urge out his cum.

"Oh? Little service as thanks now?" James mocked as he released his grip on Fiora's head. "I am happy to see you so eager to please, Fiora. It will make it infinitely easier to fit into your new lifestyle IF you know what to do. So, let's get down to the better parts. Lift your skirt up and spread your legs nice and wide for me."

Wordlessly Fiora obliged, her hands gripping the edge of her dress skirt before raising it to her waist, exposing the soiled panties with the still vibrating toy within. With her legs and thighs revealed, she opened her legs to the coach, not caring any further that some fluids leaked from the crack of the toy. James then roughly gripped her dress shirt and ripped it and her bra open, exposing her chest completely. He proceeded to manhandle her bountiful breasts, pulling and groping freely while sucking on the right nipple. The actions made Fiora cry out in unwanted pleasure which only provoked the James to go harder, slapping and digging deeply leaving bright red marks on both breasts before pulling Fiora in for a deep kiss. Audible slaps could be heard as James swatted and kneaded the large mammaries with a glee such that of a newborn child playing with a new toy. The nonstop attention provided for Fiora's breast caused her nipples to erect and her pussy to start getting aroused. "Lookie here, the bitch of LSU, so horny and ready to get fucked" Whispered James into her ear as he pulled her sensitive buds eliciting loud yelps of pleasure and pain from the captive teacher. When he had his fair share of handling her tits, he flipped the headmistress over pulling her ass closer up in the air while grabbing her ruined messy hair and shoving her face down.

"Let's have some fun…" with that he guided her ass to his waist and lined his manhood up to her anus. Fiora's last shred of dignity and pride screamed in her head to fight back and run but the male teacher was too strong for her to struggle against. As he slowly pushed in, she could feel her sphincter being pried open while she tried her hardest with her last vestige of strength to close it off from the intruder. For a few seconds it felt as though she would prevail as she tightened up groaning in the struggle until James finally thrust with all his dominance and she could feel his mushroom pop into her backdoor. While he claimed her ass once again, the vibrator continued to buzz around in her pussy providing a pleasurable sensation of being filled. As she felt every inch slide into her now conquered asshole and the toy humming in her cunt she felt her her mind slowly slipping as she lost any semblance of control.

Fiora moaned out as his hips finally reached her buttocks and felt every throbbing inch of his large meat painfully inside herself. James savored the immensely pleasurable feeling of being completely and tightly encompassed in her backway and shuddered at the feeling. "If I had to compared this to anything it would be like being sucked in by a vacuum that's clamping down and sucking in at the same time" he joked before pulling out slowly until only his mushroom was still in. He suddenly slammed in and started to go full throttle into her bum, each thrust making a loud slapping noise to meet his grunts and her moans. He watched as she stared blankly to the ceiling eyes rolled up with her face sideways pressed against the hard wooden floor, her breasts slamming harshly into the ground with every thrusts and her tongue lollygagging out her mouth.

"One would think…nnggh!...getting fucked every day for three months…aah…would make you loose like change, but here you are…as tight as a teenager still. I am going to enjoy blowing my load into your hot asshole, Fiora." James called as he continued to thrust. "...shame I couldn't get to keep you, but I guess six million valors and free access to this fine cunt whenever I come around to say hello will suffice."

Fiora made no implication to argue or fight back, as she saw no reason. She could only lay there and take what was forced upon her, then accept what she was placed into. Her body reacted instinctively as her asshole stretched to accommodate her invaders member, squeezing even tighter around his shaft and sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body while the vibrator continually plugged her pussy up. He continued to slam into her pushing her along the floor leaving sweat marks, drool, and tears along where she was positioned. She could feel his member throb even hotter when he gripped her hair and pulled her up, slamming her against the wall pinning her hands with her hair above her head with one hand while roughly slapping her bouncing buttcheeks using the other. Fiora's jiggling rump had started to take on a tomato red hue brought about by the rough treatment and savage thrusting of the teacher, who started to pump deeper inside her. She lost control of her vocals cords as she grunted in pain, marked with short gaspy hiccups inflicted upon her with every powerful thrust. Drool tears and mascara stained the wall as her bosoms were pressed roughly while being constantly pushed up and into the hard wall in front of her. "Hggnnn… sto…. plea…gahhh….not insidugghhhhhh…" Fiora tried to exclaim as she felt the big cock bottoming out inside her sending waves of pain tinged with pleasure throughout her body. With every hilt of his dick, Fiora's body continued its surrender to the alpha male as she fell into deeper oblivion. James started to pump wildly and pressed himself against her trapping herself between his body and the wall while he grabbed her boobs with his free hand and squeezed.

"Shit…I'm gonna cum…!" she heard idly before he punched himself as deep as he could pushing his hips hard against her toned fat ass and scraping far past her tightly squeezed ring, "Hrmphhh…ughhh…". The too familiar rush of hot cum started to fill her bowels while his warm jerking member tried to shoot as far as it could. The flood which continued for several moments started to overfill its small enclave and flowed towards the exit being plugged by the thick penis, starting to leak out in a little line of white hot goo. She had no clue why her mind took solace in the small warmth that flooded her, but the rest of her didn't care anymore. She didn't care when her own body climaxed at the sudden heat, her pussy overflowing with juices and squirting around the dildo. Nor did she care that she was being sodomized in a closet by an employee. As James' climax died down he pulled out up to his bulbous head where he jerked the remaining semen into her already stuffed anus. Sploshing cum was the only sensation she could feel within her stomach as she also felt the last remnants of cum splurge out of the tip of the dick in her butt. James smiled devilishly as he reached to one of the shelves nearby and picked up a small plastic cup from a pack conveniently placed. He placed the cup underneath his genitals and slowly pulled out his mushroom head from her abused ring. With an audible "pop" his member slid out followed by a torrent of hot white cum which he expertly caught, a mini flood cascading down out of her now gaping wide and red asshole. His grin grew wider as he saw the humiliating scene while her legs wobbled strength starting to leave her body as the last remains of the sticky cum slid out into the cup before gripping the dildo and pulling out. With each inch, goblets of the seed escaped from her pussy into the awaiting container, and once the toy was fully unsheathed from her core, the remaining volume leaked out, a mixture of his cum from earlier and her juices from arousal and climax filling the cup about a half of its size. As the last drop of liquids slowly drooped into the cup her legs finally gave way, collapsing from exhaustion leaving her on the floor propped up by the wall.

"How about a shot of your favorite drink to celebrate before I send you off to your new owner?" James offered, moving the rim of the cup to Fiora's lips letting her wallow in the idea of her drinking it. Even through the thick haze in her mind, she could muster one last thought of rebellion before he started to pinch her nose. After about thirty seconds of this treatment with her eyes tearing up from the smell and disgust of the her predicament, she could feel her need for air rising. She finally gave in coughing for deep rich gulps of air until it was ruined by the cup tilting its contents into her mouth. As she attempted to breath more air she started to swallow the coming wave of cum the slick substance sliding into her mouth. She immediately started to cough and hack at the taste and volume but was overrun by the seemingly endless stream so she resorted to her last option swallowing as fast as she could to get more of the precious air her body craved. The cup kept tilting forward as she kept swallowing more with the contents slowly falling to the corner of her mouth and leaking down her chin. When the cup was finally empty, Fiora swallowed the last amount of the sticky solution gacking and breathing in deeply before slowly lying on the ground broken. Defeated, cum dripping down her face with her asshole torn wide open and her overstimulated abused pussy quivering with remnants of cum sliding out both holes, she felt herself fall mentally. Her mind slowly shut off as she stopped comprehending the world around her, stomach churning while she was picked up once again bridal style and carried off into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiora laid in the back seat of the car, her eyes nearly lifeless under the cloth that hid them. It had been three days since the two males stole her from her life, forging her signature on a resignation letter and snatching her unconscious form from the office after they rendezvous for another brutal session. Everything she had worked for, everything she worked towards was taken away through a few short words and a single signature. She had nothing now, and she knew that there would be no returning to how things were.

Fiora Laurent, Headmistress to Lightsheild University was dead, replaced by some broken and defiled prostitute soon to meet her new owner. Her tears had long dried up, and the pain she felt with her situation became numb to her senses. She was a mere shell now, a puppet of debauchery whose puppeteer was passing the wires over to a blank face and a fat wallet.

The trio had been on the road for two and a half days, stopping at various motels with the alias of "a married couple and childhood friend on a road trip". It seemed to hold as an excuse enough for the owners of the rest stops to book them, and eventually lead to more moments of either food, sleep or sex. It wasn't until this morning where they placed a blindfold and gag over her face as they were driving. They weren't satisfied just yet with her as it seems, and with their prize within reach and the incentive close to their fingers, they constantly celebrated with fucking her until she was either unconscious or they grew tired. The moments she did sleep was disturbed with them continuing, her eyes opening to one sheathed in her mouth and/or the other stuffing one of her lower holes.

Even in this moment in the moving vehicle, the dark-skinned man that used to be a math teacher was balls deep over her, his hands to her hip and breasts as he thrusted violently into her instinctively moistened core. His groans and grunts were mute to her ears, much like the rest of her world, and only the hard thrust that contrasted the previous series and the sudden swelling of gooey heat filling her core indicated his finish.

Not even ten seconds passed before she heard the engine to the SUV whir down, the car slowing up and moving to the left. When the car came to a complete halt, she felt a pair of hand grab her shoulders and sit her up, removing the blindfold and gag. Although the sudden sunlight to her previously blackened sight nearly blinded her, she adjusted enough and looked around to survey their location. After noticing the tainted city of Zaun some dozen or so miles from their location and the fact that there was nothing but a rather large building in every other direction, she could assume it was the middle of nowhere and the desired location they were coming to. She felt Caleb slide a pair of boxers onto her legs and up to her waist, before pulling her out the car.

"Welcome to your new home, Fiora. The Chemical Reaction." James called, looking at the building. Fiora followed his gaze to the establishment, the remnants of her analytical mindset taking in notes of the structure. Neon lights that were worn and cracked of female anatomy framed the main sign, which hung on old and rusted metal bars above the building. The building itself was about two stories high, it built on rusting metal and chipping wood. The windows on the first and second floor were either boarded up or curtained. It was obvious to literally anyone with two brain cells that the actual building was in shambles and out of function, so the only option was either the basement or one alternative establishment elsewhere. Fiora caught awareness to the cloak and hood that was wrapped around her shoulders after the hood blocked half her vision. She turned to see Caleb at her left, adjusting her under clothes as neat as possible while making sure the cloak hid her features and body.

"Would hate it if some random joe recognized a face like yours and started assuming. We maybe hundreds of miles from the city, but it won't matter if after all that you still get picked up on." He mentioned. She merely looked at him blankly, not caring for his plan or able to care for his intentions considering the dark deed they committed was nearing completion. All they had to do to her knowledge was show the buyer her, grab whatever had the cash and leave. And at this point the sooner they did the sooner it was that she could get some physical freedom, even for a brief moment.

"And…done. Now no one should pick you up as a female, let alone the former headmistress of the university" Caleb stated, drawing a confused look from James.

"Why would that matter?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a chick here, especially with Zaun's most notorious swimming around in there. The last time I was here and saw a guy bring a lady, he was killed on the spot, his girl raped and then left here as a whore. She killed herself a few days later from the trauma." He explained, drawing a shocked gaze from the former coach. "Unless you want to get caught with this, don't say anything."

Fiora didn't acknowledge his words. She merely stared on as she had been for the last few days. Caleb decided to leave her silence as an agreement and turned her toward the establishment. Before they did move, however, James' curiosity caught up to him.

"…just to be clear, this is the place right? We're not walking into nothing out of bounds, are we?" he asked, placing a hand to Caleb's shoulder.

"If you are skeptical about the place because of how it looks outside, then the boss here is doing just fine." Caleb assured. "They specifically picked this spot cause of the fact that it was run under five years ago by a biker gang from the inner parts of Zaun. A place literally torn by the elements and time would be perfect to hold an illegal op like whoring and smuggling. Besides, you haven't seen the actual shop yet."

James threw a glance to the male, but shrugged and gestured for him to proceed. Caleb gently pushed Fiora forward, letting her walk to the steps and opening the old door that seemed locked by bars but was broken. As the door opened fully, the midday sunlight brightened the dusty and dim interior. What could be seen immediately was the dust covered tables and chairs on the right side of the room, and on the left was a bar shelf that was mostly broken. Holes that led outside giving more light to the room littered the walls and ceiling, and webs of spiders both old and current coated almost every spot near a wall or corner.

"Through here. I will lead, since when we head down to the basement, we have to knock three times every four steps on the wall to keep the animals that still live here away." Caleb mentioned as he pointed to a hallway on the other side of the room. James didn't bother asking why, since it seemed that with such a specific number and action, you would have to know before you ventured to avoid potentially getting hurt or worse. Fiora remained silent.

The three moved through the room and to the hall. The floor creaked desperately against the weight from the trio, and after passing two rooms with their doors boarded up completely, Caleb stopped and walked through the third down some steps. Just as he mentioned, with every four steps he went down, he knocked three times. James didn't hear anything respond to his actions, but remained silent as he followed. When they came down to the door at the bottom of the steps, Caleb knocked another three times on the frame. All was silent for five seconds, until key lock above the knob jiggled and pulled in, leaving a hole.

"Password." A deep, gruff voice bellowed from the other side of the door, audible only through the hole that was made. The sudden introduction stirred Fiora's thoughts as she looked to the source. She moved her eyes around and checked her surroundings, confused to her location as she hadn't truly picked up on the surroundings until just now.

"Personality Means Ass." Caleb replied. After a second pause, the keylock refit itself from the other side back into the hole, before twisting counter clockwise to face downward. Another series of shuffling locks and clicks sounded before the door pulled open, the frame shockingly thicker and larger than what it appeared to be. On the other side, a person that literally shadowed the three of them glared down to their faces with analytical eyes. They were nearly double the mass in muscle than even James, the rugged unkempt hair falling to his shoulders. Besides them was what Fiora could make out some shotgun, either double barreled or basic pump, she wasn't sure, but didn't get the chance to find out as their eyes bored into hers like a mining drill into soft dirt. It wasn't until they met with Caleb's that their own widened for a second.

"What the fuck do you want. You know you're not welcome here." The guard growled to the former math teacher.

"Deb, please. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have business with Big E. Move the fuck out the way with your morbidly obese ass so I can hurry out of here. I can smell the chicken grease oozing from your bacon fat neck." Caleb returned with venom. The guard growled loudly gripping Caleb's collar with one hand and raising him to the air.

"Give me an excuse not to cut your fucking head off, Caleb."

"Because Big E has money on the pot through me." He returned, seemingly unaffected by the dangerous aura and position he was in. The larger guard went silent for a second before releasing his hold on Caleb, letting him drop to the floor.

"You know the drill. Toys at the door or bodies on the floor." The guard grunted. Caleb scoffed.

"And when have I ever brought something remotely dangerous here, asswipe?" he scolded.

"Talking about the pot and your partner, partner."

"How much sludge did you drink this morning? Why the hell would I bring someone with a gun, or have a pot that is more strapped than I am? If I wanted to die, I would have made it easier by putting the damn thing to my head"

The grunted before stepping back and nodded for them to move pass. "next time, do us a favor and consider doing that, shit stain."

"Whatever" As Caleb moved, Fiora got a better view of the larger person, able to analyze who, or what, they were. It was through the convenience of the hood that covered her head that her eyes were hidden but with the little time to inspect the guard, she only took in that it was an obscenely strong male with enough testosterone or substances pumped in his system to turn a bull fight into a demonstration on slaughter house procedure.

As they progressed, Fiora could faintly hear the cries of pleasure and pain from further down the corridor they were walking. She looked past Caleb and saw a door with a light shining from the cracks. Somehow, looking at the male that guarded the door and came within consideration to manhandle the former math teacher, this was either a dangerous cartel or a fighting ring. The combination was too close to consideration for it to be even asked.

"Remember, if you don't want to end up dead or raped, shut up, don't look at anyone or anything, and follow close behind me. Do not take off that cloak for any reason, even if you're on your last breath and need oxygen." Caleb warned.

"Judging by the guy up front, I won't doubt your warning." James replied. Caleb merely chuckled.

"Yeah, take note of the guy we just met." He repeated with a tone of sarcasm. Neither Fiora or James could make out what he truly meant by it, but had little time to delve into the questions that came from it as they reached the end of the corridor and he opened the double door.

The first thing to greet the three was the bright neon lights that covered the astonishingly large room, bright enough to momentarily blind James and Fiora. Next were the sounds of coins piling along with jingles of casino machines. These sounds came from the right side of the enormous room, as the center held dozens of tables with what Fiora could only assume were card games. Some of the tables had money stacked higher than the people sitting around it, others had one or two females sitting on top, some had weapons. To the left of her vision was a array of tables and chairs with men seated facing the stage on the far left. On the stage was a man wearing a mask and an elaborate suit, gesturing to the several near nude women chained to his left. Judging by the raising hands and the general look, that was an auction for those women. Near the wall of the entrance was a bar that stretched from one end of the room to the other, several people behind the counter serving drinks to those sitting in the stools.

This is a criminal cartel ring…Fiora thought idly, recalling the laws that forbade almost everything that was oocuring before her eyes. Before she could truly surmise the area, she was pulled forward, the pace of their walking increasing as they passed the card tables. She could feel the many eyes of the people that she passed, and even heard some trailing whispers and murmurs. Most of which were men, but she could hear one or two women speaking.

"Caleb." A rather snarky voice called from in front of them, forcing them to stop walking. Fiora looked up to see a woman no younger than fifty five stand in front of them. She wore a red metallic dress that fell to her knees with a fur scarf covering her neck. "Pleasure as always to see you alive and kicking. Care to explain what you're here for?"

"I'm not telling." Caleb stated curtly before continuing, it wasn't until two large men stood before the trio that they were made to stop again.

"that is just rude. I am here to give friendly banter and conversation and you just shoo me off. I'm wounded." The woman spoke. "Maybe you deserve to feel my pain. Unless you feel chatty now?"

"I feel like throwing up. Let me pass."

"And who may this person be? Seems awfully small compared to your friend there. Is that per chance a-"

"That is my business." Another female voice called out. All eyes who were either on Caleb, Fiora or the woman who stopped the trio went to the newest voice, everyone going silent at the female. She was young, and by young she could be no older than twenty. She had almost snow white hair tied into a bun, and was surrounded by men in white suits. She herself wore a suit as well, except hers was pure black. "And I trust you not to interfere with it, Donna."

"…Elle? I didn't expect you to actually have business with the rat. It was you specifically that said-"

"It sounds like you're disagreeing with me, Donna. I remember what I said because I said it, I don't need an echo or reassurance to my policies." The young lady spoke. "I suggest you leave good enough alone and allow him to pass. He is going to my office for a transaction, and I do not like playing with my money or my products."

Regardless to whatever circumstance preceded, Fiora knew from just the way this woman effectively silenced the room that she was no one to trifle with, let alone hinder. Fiora peered to the elder woman, who physically took a step back in caution, her face giving a dreaded look. She looked to the guards that previously blocked the trio's path and gestured for them to move. They stepped back quickly providing space.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Donna. Always a pleasure chatting with an antique…personality such as yourself." Elle called. She walked past everyone, her own bodyguards following her before she passed Caleb. She stopped for a second, looking back to the dark skinned male. "She wasn't wrong. You shouldn't be here."

"E, I am only here to deal. Not to chat or start trouble. Let's just get this over with so I can get out of here." Caleb replied.

"You're awfully casual in conversation with me, Caleb. Remember I hold the keys to letting you out." Elle warned walking forward. The trio followed behind her until they were out of the casino area, the many people who saw the ordeal returning to their gambling and games. "Can I assume this thing under the rags is what you showed me?"

"Yeah. Can I assume you will hold your part of the deal?"

"When have I ever went out on a deal? Don't question my methods. You're already in black water, Caleb."

"And the only reason why I am not drowning is because you still need me, am I right?"

The young woman stopped once again, this time whipping the cane she was holding with speed Fiora herself was impressed to see. The distinct sound of a blade unsheathing sounded out, and the cane was pointing in the air after passing Caleb's chest. A second past before his shirt parted and a thin cut began to ooze blood from the wound. Still Caleb remained silent and stoic.

"If you're going to kill me, then hurry with it. I'm tired of pulling these jobs for you." Caleb spat, glaring at the young woman.

"Still nothing to lose? That is why I keep you. Watch your tongue when speaking to me, Caleb. Or you're going to wish killing you was a option." The woman warned. She sheathed her cane before proceeding down the hall that they were moving through. Within a minute of walking, they reached an ornate set of doors, to which her guards moved ahead to open. Looking into the room, one could only think of this place to be the quarters of royalty higher than the king of Demacia itself. The carpet was a soft maple brown, which complimented the white walls. The left side of the room had three people scanning dozens of screens, some picturing within the casino area, others looking outside the broken down building. There were even cameras that scanned some streets within Zaun, to the trio's surprise. To the right of the room was a private bar, a single man mixing a drink in a container before pouring the contents into a martini glass. In the center stood a single couch behind a enormous mahogany desk.

When they stepped forward through the frame, two males approached them and immediately patted them down. "Procedure. You know the jazz, Caleb. As much as I can handle someone stupid enough to bring equipment into my office, I like insurance." Elle said plainly as she handed her cane to another male who approached her.

"Even when you know I know what would happen?" Caleb replied.

"I know YOU know, Caleb. Your associates are new to me. Which begs the question," Elle sat behind the desk and in the couch, propping her hands onto the surface. The second she was seated, the drink the bartender mixed was placed next to her hands. "Who are you?"

"The pot and my partner." Caleb spoke up after being pat down.

"If I wanted to know them by you, I wouldn't have asked them, would I?" Elle shot back.

"My name is James Armstrong, former head coach to Lightshield University's football team." James answered.

"Oh how quaint. You brought a Demacian. I figured you would have cut ties with that lot years ago." Elle called.

"Just cause Zaun isn't a fan favorite to the king, doesn't mean I have to avoid the group all together. It just so happens that the pot here is…well was, Demacian nobility." Caleb mentioned. This made Elle's eyes widen, before a smile stretched on her face.

"Really now? Let's see if your words are true. Remove the hood and cloak." She ordered. The guards who patted Fiora down took off the ragged hood she was wearing exposing her disheveled form to everyone. When Elle saw her face, her smile fell drastically, her eyes turning into saucers. "…Fiora Diane Laurent? Of the house of Laurent?!"

"Yes. I am certain you are well acquainted with the house of Laurent, correct?" Caleb mentioned. Elle merely stared on, before grabbing the drink she was given and downing the substance in one go. Once she placed her glass to the desk, her smile returned, far wider and more sinister than before.

"You have given me quite the treat, Caleb. I feel like it's my fucking birthday with this." Elle called gleefully. "I was just speaking with a few Noxian diplomats a day or two ago and all they could talk about was how badly they wish to rail the uptight bitch that ran Demacia's best school. Now I have it dangling in front of me."

"Congratulations. Get a towel for the mess you made between your legs." Caleb shot back, earning a glare from all her guards. "Are we gonna deal? I'd rather throw up outside this shit stain of a place."

"Of course, we're going to deal, you fuck. I need a proper appraisal of the product first." Elle stated. "Ms. Laurent, if you cherish your life, remove your clothing and do a full three sixty turn for me."

Fiora looked to the young woman, then to Caleb. With nothing left to consider, she did as she was ordered, unfastening the buttons to her dress shirt, most of which were gone from the garment being ripped open. She had long lost her brassiere and panties, the latter replaced with the boxers from earlier, so when the garment fell, all that was left to see was her bountiful mounds. She then unfastened the hook to her skirt, letting them drop and pool with her shirt on the floor. she covered her chest with her arms and stepped forward before turning around completely and facing Elle once again.

Elle licked her lips as she watched, scanning her body of every curve and contour. "Come now, Laurent. Lose those god awful trousers so I can see the beauty that resides between those thick legs of yours. And drop your arms, you're going to be showing your tits to much less regal and more lust driven audiences anyway." She ordered once more. Fiora hesitated but nodded, before lowering arms and sliding her thumbs under the elastic strap, pulling the underwear down and off her legs. She tossed them back to her clothes and stood there. She watched the young woman lick her lips lecherously as she nearly bore holes looking at Fiora's sex.

"Are you done? It's obvious that she meets your expectations." Caleb called.

"speak out about my appraisal again and I will have Demetrius there pull the trigger on your skull." Elle warned without looking away from Fiora. Almost in response, the sound of a gun hammer clicking sounded to Caleb's right, and looking to the wielder, he could see the burly faced guard eyeing him dangerously. He merely sighed and went silent. "Now to step two of proof. Say your name fully and completely, with all your syllables spoken fluently." Elle spoke.

"…My name is Fiora Diane Laurent. Head…Former head to the House Laurent of Demacia." Fiora spoke as ordered. Elle shivered in her spot, rolling her tongue.

"Mmmmm….I cannot mistake that absolutely sexy voice. Gives me shivers every time." Elle moaned. "Now there is one last step we must adhere to before I can make my full appraisal and present the offer."

"And that would be?"

"Her 'skill set'" Elle nearly giggled as she spoke it. She strolled around her desk and leaned against the edge, her hands propping her up. She looked around her room at each of the guards and the personnel that were there, analyzing them curiously. It was when she saw her bartender who was currently preparing another drink that she hummed appreciatively. "Oliver. Come here. Bring that drink your making as well."

The bartender stopped the shaking of the container and looked to the young woman curiously, pointing to himself as if he was unaware of himself. "Yes, you. I called you gods given name, for fucks sake…" he piped up for a second before pouring the contents of the shaker into a taller glass and put a split orange on the rim.

"How may I serve you, Miss Elle?" the young man asked as he walked in front of the desk and handed her the concoction. She took a sip of it and recoiled in surprise, which filled the young man with anxiety.

"What is this?" Elle asked, looking to him dangerously.

"I-I mixed the Dorobeau liquor with some strawberry rum and orange juice, Miss Elle. I was going to test the contents with Valerie whenever she came back so I may-"

"No need. It is delicious and I applaud you for your creativity." Elle smiled as she placed the glass down. The young man released a breath of relief. "Why the tense air, Oliver? You thought I would kill you for tampering with my drinks and using my products without my permission, then provide my top-quality liquor to one of the whores that walk the place for a dick driven criminal to fuck against a wall?"

At the significantly specific words, he tensed up again, a bead of sweat falling down his face. "I-uih…I didn't mean-"

"Because I would if the damned thing tasted awful and the bitch you gave it to liked it. But you're in luck. I have a new drink thanks to you and you get your dick sucked as a reward by the woman behind you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Gods do I have to spell it for you every time? You are lucky you're cute otherwise your brain would be on a wall by now. Drop your pants and trousers so the girl can suck you off. Hurry now, I have other things to do today than watch women taste cock." Elle ordered. Oliver hastily unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting the slacks fall to the floor, he pulled down his boxers to expose his limp member. Elle hummed as she saw his genitalia. "Well, you're full of surprises Oliver. Wasn't aware that you were well equipped."

"Th-thank you, Miss Elle."

"Now then, Fiora. Get him livened up and blow him. I need to gauge your capabilities of pleasing another." Elle ordered, taking another sip of the drink in hand. When Fiora remained silent and still, she rolled her eyes before placing the glass down and walking towards her. "Maybe you didn't quite catch what I told you to do. Or maybe you're having difficulty recalling your position. This isn't your manor in Demacia where you hold the highest voice and the strongest swordsmanship. This isn't your university where you reprimand and berate your underlings because you choose to."

With that, Elle reached up to Fiora's taller stature and gripped a large form of her locks, pulling her down to her eye level. "This is my kingdom. I control every piece of ass and slab of meat that walks past Deborah at the door the moment the password is uttered. Step out of line and there will be no human or god in existence that will recognize your carcass from what it appeared to be before. Now have an epiphany of your position, salivate that gorgeous mouth of yours and suck him off before I cut your head off and use the decapitation as a sex toy in your stead."

Fiora cringed, disgusted that regardless to how far she had fallen, someone was going to use her body for their own pleasure. And this young woman who stood no taller than her own bosom and was quite possibly half her age commanded her like a slave. Closing her eyes tightly, Fiora reopened them and nodded, earning a smile from the younger woman. "You may not be quick on upkeep, but you learn faster than others. That will help you in the future. Now you have a piece of man meat to taste, so get to it." Elle concluded releasing her grip on her hair and walking back to her desk. Fiora stepped forward in front of the young bartender before falling to her knees and facing the flaccid member. She took the surprisingly thick cock in hand and slowly stroked the young man's cock. In the back of her mind, she could only recall the words Elle said in conclusion. Those that she had told her students far too long ago, when everything seemed easier and more pleasant. The memory was bitter in her mouth, as it awoke the truth of how and why she was here. Maybe this woman who was in charge would meet a fate similar to hers.

"On with it now, I haven't all day." Elle pressed, tapping her finger on her desk as she observed patiently. Fiora refocused herself to Oliver's dick, stroking the member faster and harder to bring it to life. His moans began to surface as his cock swelled in heat and anticipation. Within moments he was full mast within her palm, an impressive length Fiora could only estimate about seven inches. With him physically prepared, she went in, engulfing the head into her lip before lowering herself until she was about halfway through. She pulled back slightly before going back down and taking another few inches into her mouth. Feeling satisfied that she was at comfortable position to pleasure the bartender, she began bobbing back and forth, leaving a surplus of her saliva along his length to smooth the movement and, hopefully, get him to finish quickly.

"Ah…f-fuck…" Oliver groaned, looking down to the bodacious woman currently sucking him off at the order of his boss. He wasn't unfamiliar with sex, considering his line of work was literally next door to it constantly and his employer owned a significant selection of women to provide the service, but he was unwary to receiving this notion of intercourse. The feeling of the warm and slick muscle within her mouth as it wrapped and coiled on his head while her lips served as a much softer and plump substitute to his or her hands was blowing his mind.

"How is it, Oliver?" Elle asked.

"It…it feels amazing…I can hardly…think straight." He replied. He wrapped his hands on her head, guiding her along as his senses told him seeking more of the pleasure. Fiora could only oblige to the young man's moves with her own, moving her head as his hands allowed and focusing more on her tongue as it swirled and flicked at the sensitive head that was buried inside her mouth. She pulled off his shaft before running her tongue along the outside from his head to the base, before returning to the tip with her tongue. She rolled her tongue around the head a few times before resuming her bobbing back and forth along his shaft, stuffing her throat this time by pressing her lips to the base of his erection completely.

"Nngh-! Ah!" he moaned, tilting his head back and jerking his hips forward, punching the back of Fiora's throat with his head. He looked down to see her face as she was sucking him, to meet her own pleading look as she continued to move along his length. "Gods…! I'm going to-!"

Elle hummed before clapping her hands together and drawing everyone's eyes to her.

"Then that settles it! I'll take her for two million!" Elle called cheerily. Caleb and James' eyes went wide.

"Two million?! We agreed on six!" Caleb argued.

"See, I offered six, on the assumption that the streamed video of her on stage with a vibrator in her cunt was the same quality that I was receiving." Elle began. Fiora looked back to the two in disdain. "What I have on her knees is broken and used goods who hasn't been properly trained to obey simple orders. Not to mention I have to clean the filth that you and what I can assume your partner stuffed in her, along with getting those bruises and marks on her skin from the rough treatment taken care of. From what I can estimate, two million valors is generous, but so is not killing you two and taking her for free." Elle explained. "This also goes hand in hand with how much YOU owe me Caleb. So, running this in numbers, it's two million off for the damaged product, one million for finishing your debt, and another million because I like to keep my money."

"You know if I leave with this two million, after people have discovered you cheated on a deal, you won't get any business." Caleb threatened. Elle narrowed her eyes and looked to them dangerously. The guards in the room moved forward, drawing their weapons and aiming it at the dark-skinned male. "Especially if I mention that you have Fiora Laurent in your custody."

"Uh, Caleb? Might not want to piss off the lady with guns pointing at you. And me." James called, raising his hands defensively. The two had a stare down potent enough to show sparks in the air. After a long pause, Elle smiled.

"Two twenty-five." She stated plainly.

"Two seventy-five." Caleb retorted.

"Two thirty-seven." Elle added.

"Two sixty-four." Caleb returned. There was a brief pause.

"Two fifty. Deal." They said in unison. Elle snapped her fingers and every guard with a gun put their weapon away, before the one named Demetrius paced to the corner and pulled down a painting of a waterfall, revealing a secret safe. He turned the dial a few times before the lock opened and a keyhole was shown. Elle took off her necklace that sat under her white dress shirt and threw it to him.

"You are lucky that I taught you how to deal effectively, Caleb. You know too much for your own good. Take your money and get the fuck out of my place."

"Gladly." Caleb returned, before turning to Demetrius only to be met with a pistol aimed at his head.

"Here is the part where I cut in and say check mate." He called, pointing the barrel now at Elle. Her two guards that were stationed behind James went for their pistols, but another guard on the far end of the room near the screens pulled out his and shot the two in the head. The sudden shift caused the remaining three to move, but the guard that sat behind Elle holding her cane pulled his own pistol out and placed the barrel to the back of her head, before pulling another pistol with his free hand and shooting the last three, along with two of the men at the screens. "Now with the cavalry silenced. It's time we cut this operation at the head."

"Demetrius. Mind explaining what in the blue fuck you are doing?" Elle growled, turning to the male sitting at the safe.

"Pretty simple really, especially for a person of your esteem, Elle. I am ending this whole thing. The gambling ring the under-table deals, all of it. And you're gonna be the head of the snake." He replied.

"That you're going to cut?"

"No." using his free hand, he opened the left side of his dress jacket and exposed a gold badge. "By confining it."

"Zaun Police Department. You're a fucking cop." Elle growled.

"More than just a cop. I'm the head detective, the same detective you sent four hitmen out to kill and nearly succeed, had I not been at the wrong place at the wrong time." Demetrius growled back. "Now my wife and son are dead because of you and this disgusting shit hole you invested millions of valors and hundreds of lives into. Well with this key to your kingdom and the proof literally on those screens and the tapes you have behind that desk, I can usurp your corrupted throne and bring you in."

"A few forged videos won't make a difference and you know it. And none of them can match up if I am in none of them."

"But an eye witness to your deals within this room will." Demetrius smiled.

"And who, pray tell, is your-" Elle stopped her word immediately before slowly turning to Oliver, who was buckling his pants up. "No..."

"Yes, Miss Elle. Me. Especially after you specifically killed my youngest brother in cold blood when he saw you make a deal to a few junkies two years back." He growled. The guard that stood behind Elle tossed him the second pistol he had, before he pointed the barrel to her as well. "It's the entire reason why I joined the force."

Almost on cue, the halls erupted with gunshots and screaming, along with the sound of boots stomping and men shouting 'ZPD'. The halls were swarmed immediately, and within seconds a few heavily armed and equipped officers broke through the door and saw the stare down. Two officers with assault rifles directed their guns to Elle, to which she rolled her eyes and growled before raising her hands in the air. With the officer's attention on her, the guards that killed the others and the surveillance team gathered most of the recorded tapes sitting at the screens and behind Elle's desk.

James and Caleb looked at the stare down, not sure if to stay and hope they were avoided, or to run for it now that they were discovered and their names, along with their ultimate crime and affiliation released. They looked to Fiora hoping to get some reassurance to their cause through the thing that gave them pleasure for so long.

All they were met with was a brutally sinister grin and eyes of a predator far more dangerous than anything they could imagine. She mouthed with that grin 'I win' as she glared daggers at them.

"I hope you're happy you two. Sending a young girl such as I to prison." Elle spat as two officers hand cuffed her arms behind her back and walked her out.

"I am happy. Because I just busted the most notorious murderer and criminal between Zaun and Demacia." Demetrius returned.

"I am happy because my brother can rest easy knowing his killer is behind bars for good." Oliver added. "And I can't wait to see you rot in Zaun's chemical infested slums."

"YOU ARE DEAD MEN! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL HAVE YOU EATING YOUR OWN SHIT AND BLEEDING IN A DITCH!" Elle screamed as she was forcibly pushed out the office. The guards with the tapes nodded to Demetrius and Oliver before following the officers with the tapes. As they left, they closed the door behind them.

"…so seeing as we're just people who got involved to the business and no affiliation to Elle-" James began, but hear the hammer click on Demetrius' pistol and went silent.

"You three are under arrest for the association and dealing with a international cartel of human, weapon and drug trafficking, alongside illegal gambling and the slaving of lives." He stated.

"Wait, wait! THREE!?" Fiora nearly screamed as she jumped up and covered her parts with her hands. "I was forcibly kidnapped and raped by these two and three of my students! I was a victim in this whole ordeal!"

"Doesn't excuse that you not only associated with them, but agreed to their orders and provided sexual favors for multiple people." Demetrius growled. "That, and you denied my dead son enrollment at your school when he came of age because you didn't want 'Noxian chemical rejects tainting your halls'."

Fiora stepped back watching her world crumble before her once again as the stray hope to end the nightmare of her life got worse because of it. "you…you cannot do this to me! I am Fiora Laurent of the House Laurent!" she shouted before turning to Oliver with pleading eyes. "Please! I cannot go to jail! I will do anything you ask! Just don't send me to jail!"

"My decision matters none, Laurent. It is up to my partner." Oliver spoke.

"Please…Oliver, was it? I swear I will do anything you want! I'll…I'll give you money! Whatever the number!" Fiora pleaded, before a stray thought struck her. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'll-I'll actually blow you properly! Just please don't take me!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow to the plea, looking to Demetrius inquisitively. Demetrius looked to James and Caleb before looking to Oliver. Their faces lit up, before a smile stretched on Demetrius' face. He nodded, and Oliver followed suit with his own smile. Fiora smiled warmly, not seeing Demetrius' expression or understanding their internal idea.

"It's actually funny." Oliver called. "For such a dignified woman, you are surprisingly slutty. Ironic how your first two bribes to avoid punishment is money and sex, almost like you knew firsthand how to avoid trouble…" to this Fiora's smile faltered, her color paling as Déjà vu kicked in. "Or how to get what you want."

"N-No…Please no…" she whined, her eyes watering as the circle formed in her thoughts. Not again!

"Kind of begs the question, huh. How did you actually become headmistress? Someone as attentive and prestigious wouldn't jump to such trivial bribery for release. They might press charges against the system for false accusations, or merely go to court and prove us wrong, but you just jumped to something sexual when I didn't want to deal with it. It's almost as if-"

"No! Please gods, no!" she cried, her tears falling down her face.

"You fucked your way up." Demetrius added. "I don't know about you, Oliver, but it seems like something that dastardly ought to be brought to justice."

"Or, counter offer, we accept on the pretext that you 'serve' the police force of Zaun as a law-abiding citizen." Oliver offered.

"You know, I like that idea. You serve your time not behind bars but helping Zaun's finest every day with their…'stresses'. What's more, I doubt you two guys had much say in what occurred today, right? Wrong place, wrong time, no?" Demetrius asked, earning fervent nods from Caleb and James. "If that's the case, you two run along. Go and tell them that you're free to go."

It was happening again. Fiora watched as two men decided her fate within seconds, and the two that previously sent her to a nightmare were allowed freedom of their crime. All of this because she was so used to the sex and blackmail that her mouth threw out the wrong words. Once again, she was in the pit of which her own actions dug her into, and now not even the men whose job it was to save and protect her could help. She watched as James and Caleb walked out the doors of the room and closed it behind them, not sending a single glance back to her. She was left with two new captors, and potentially dozens more.

"Now then, I feel we left off on a more interesting tune, Ms. Laurent. Our conversation of these beautiful lips on my dick was cut off by that little bitch, Elle. Hope you are still feeling chatty." Oliver suggested as he unfastened his belt once again and dropped his trousers with one hand while the other cupped her chin, the thumb teasing at her bottom lip. "Or per chance would you prefer to dive into the main course?"

"I beg of you! You are two officers of the law! You can't do this to a citizen!" Fiora pleaded, feeling more defeated than ever about her situation. She was hundreds of miles from Demacia, long away from anyone or anything of salvation to her. Her life depended entirely on these two men now, just as it did for the last two, and even the three boys before them.

"Way I see it, a citizen of Zaun cares little for the well-being a Demacian, considering we're nothing but Noxian chemical rejects." Demetrius retorted as he walked up behind Fiora and caught under her arms with his, pulling her into a full nelson. Fiora struggled to break the lock by twisting and flailing, but was surprised when Oliver clutched at her throat hard, silencing her pleas and halting her movement.

"You know, it's rude to just leave a conversation in the air, Fiora. If you're not willing to speak with your upper mouth…" he suggested as he used his free hand to raise her right leg, before positioning his cock to her entrance. "Maybe you will chat more respectfully at your lower mouth?"

With that he sheathed himself into her core, the warm insides coiling tightly on his length almost immediately. Fiora cried out loudly, her body's instinctive reaction to stimulus was climaxing immediately. Her pussy leaked fluids profusely on his leg and to the floor, earning a laugh from the blonde male in front of her.

"I knew you were a slut! All I did was stick it in and you came like you hadn't had sex in forever!" Oliver mocked before hammering himself into her he moved his free hand to her other leg and raised it up, holding her by the ass in the air as he rammed into her core. "And you are surprisingly wet from all this! It's like you wanted it from the start."

Demetrius smiled devilishly as he released his grip on the headlock and lowered her body until her head was close to his hips. "You know, I never understood why so many Zaunite's liked Demacian women. Is it because of the pretentious attitude that makes them seem like a goal we can't reach without trying?" he asked, as he gripped her wrists with one arm and used his other hand to unzip his slacks and fish out his own semi-erect member. "Or maybe it's because the stereotype that under all that glamour and snark lies a good and willing cock sucker? Let's test that theory." With that he shoved his length into her mouth, holding her arms in the air and the back of her neck to steady her for his movement. The two of them proceeded to fuck her into the other, Oliver's thrusts shoving Fiora's mouth deeper on Demetrius, and Demetrius' thrusts pushing Oliver deeper into her pussy. They groaned and grunted as they moved, Fiora's restraint moans muffled out by the cock stuffed in her throat. She could taste the salty skin of his length as it passed her tongue every time, and smell the thick musk of his scrotum as he hammered into her and smacked her nose and face with his hips.

Back and forth, in and out. It seemed like a torturous lifetime of the same movement when it had only been a few minutes. Fiora could taste the precum that oozed from the cock in her mouth, and the intense stimuli from her lower section made her unwillingly orgasm multiple times within the last few moments. It seemed her diet was consisting only of cock and semen in these last few horrific months, and with her original life in shambles and miles away from salvation and recovery, it only foreshadowed her future meals. And to her utter surprise, her first serving came within seconds, as the male occupying her throat suddenly came within her mouth, his much, much bitter and viscous seed oozing down to her stomach like molasses.

"Ah, fuck…I came a little…" Demetrius grumbled out loud, earning a mocking snicker from his partner.

"That was quick, old man. Age finally getting to you?" Oliver teased as he continued to ram into Fiora's pussy.

"Shut up, brat. I still got plenty in me for the day."

"I would hope so, this pussy is fucking grand! Only Demacian nobility would remain this tight after probably being fucked nonstop." Oliver moaned as he began thrusting hard. "You have got to try this."

"Really now? Then move over." Demetrius ordered as he shoved the younger officer back and out of Fiora's core. He had lost his grip on her ass and made her fall, the carpet only softening the fall slightly. She had no time to recover or complain as she was gripped by the ankle and twisted around completely, the carpet burning into her skin harshly as she was moved. Within seconds, the elder officer directed his still throbbing cock to her entrance, before burying himself into her core. She moaned out on instinct as he began pumping violently into her from above.

"Fucking ass! I was still using that!" Oliver protested.

"Well you wanted to talk to her mouth, now you can have that conversation. Nnpf-!" Demetrius replied as he slammed himself down to Fiora's pussy vehemently. "You were right…it's almost like I'm fucking a first timer all over again!"

"Pl-please…! Ahn! Stop this! Mmm…! You don't have to-" Fiora began, but was cut off when Oliver buried himself into her mouth while she spoke, effectively silencing her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you happily deep throating my dick." Oliver called as he began thrusting himself into her mouth once again. "Maybe I'll let you talk if you give me the same service you did earlier. You were DEFINITELY more cooperative when you were eating my dick before."

"Look at these fucking cow udders on your chest. Nothing but glorious fuck meat for us." Demetrius spoke as he grabbed both teats in hand harshly and prodded the tender flesh. "Like two soft bowling balls on a sex toy. They really know how to grow em' in Demacia, huh?" with that he dived in, slathering his tongue and saliva across the teats before biting into the nipple and pulling them up. The painful bite elicited a whine from Fiora, muffled by the thick meat now sliding in her throat. She could feel the saliva that inhabited her mouth ooze from the corners of her lips and stain her face.

"That's it, bitch. Make that mouth nice and sloppy. I want to feel you taste it…" Oliver spoke as he slowed his thrusts into her mouth. He stuffed himself completely before staying in the spot for a extended amount of time, cutting off her air way. She weakly flailed and whined as she was losing oxygen her head beginning to go fuzzy as the stimulation from her pussy and mouth overwhelmed her. Oliver pulled out her throat all the way in one motion, the surplus of returning oxygen sending Fiora into a coughing fit.

"Fuck…I'm cumming!" Demetrius called as his thrust grew faster and harder in speed for a few seconds before he completely filled her, pumping his sticky spunk into her core en masse. Fiora screamed out as the influx of hot seed forced another orgasm to erupt from her. Demetrius slid out from her core and directed his still erupting penis to her crotch, coating the spot in his seed. "There…now this spot Is mine."

"Fuck that. I will bathe her myself and get back to that later." Oliver protested.

"Like hell. This fine ass is staying in my place. Besides, you have a girlfriend anyway. Go fuck her all you want." Demetrius returned.

"Hell no. I am the only one that has fucked her and knows what's happening. Either I get half or you get none."

Just as the sentence finished, the door knob turned, drawing their eyes from each other to the door. "Detective Demetrius? The rest of the squad is finished securing the -what the hell?" another male officer, this one taller and seemingly in the middle of ages between the three of them called, analyzing the room. There was a stiff silence between the three as they stared each other down. The third officer looked to Fiora, who sent a pleading look to him. She immediately recognized his face as the one guard who stood behind Elle and killed the three others earlier.

"…If you say nothing to no one, you get her on weekends." Demetrius offered through the silence. The officer looked down to Fiora, who merely raised her hands to reach out to him. It fell down immediately when she saw his expression.

He was smiling.

"I get her on weekends, and a portion of what's in that safe." He replied.

"You can't have what's in the safe, it's part of the investigation."

"Not all of it can be. And you never handed in the key, so I can only assume you had the same thought process." He retorted. Oliver looked over to him.

"If that's the case I want three hundred thousand." Oliver ordered.

"You two are out of control! There is no way I am letting you to any of that!" Demetrius argued.

"Three hundred for all three of us or I walk and tell everyone what I saw here." The officer compromised. The two kneeling on Fiora looked to each other before nodding.

"Deal." They said in unison. The officer smiled wider before shutting the door behind him and locking the upper lock.

"Alright then. Move over, Oliver. That rack of hers has been calling me since she took off the cloak." He concluded as he unfastened his belt and took off his trousers. He grabbed the radio strapped to his belt and lifted it to his face. "This is officer Quinten Addams, I am with Detectives Demetrius Voy and Oliver Botah running a few more scans of the place. We will head to home base in a while, over."

"Roger that, Addams. Don't over work yourselves, we got the big catch today, so you lot can breathe easy." another officer, this one female, replied on the radio.

"Trust me, job is never done for some hard-working men like us." With that he silenced the radio and dropped it with his pants at the door.

"So long as I get her mouth, I am perfectly fine with that. The old man here can't keep up, he already nutted twice!" Oliver joked.

"Fuck both of you. I can still keep going. Besides, I need to try out this ass anyway. You don't mind do you, Fiora?" Demetrius asked. Fiora merely sat there, silent and broken as she had finally given up. She was to be tossed around the three men for potentially the remainder of her life, the people who pulled her into this disgusting and humiliating fate free of the crime. As the third officer mounted her chest, pressing her breasts together to sandwich his steadily hardening cock, she watched as Oliver buried himself into her throat and felt her legs raise and her anus prodded. Almost in synch, the three entered and moved into her crevices, all groaning happily as they proceeded to pleasure themselves with her body.

"Damn…it's like I'm fucking two clouds here." Quinten moaned as he rocked back and forth on her body.

"She got a lot more cooperative with her mouth and tongue too…nice change of heart, Fiora." Oliver groaned as he slid himself back and forth inside her mouth.

"Her ass is tighter than her pussy…! Shit!" Demetrius moaned as he pumped desperately into her anus. Her pussy began to ooze out the settled seed that filled her, falling down and pooling on the outside of her core. The three of them continued on with pleasuring themselves on her body, speaking casually amongst themselves or sending humiliating remarks and insults to her as she could only sit there and take it. Once again, through all the toil and trouble, she was met with a group of men using her savagely to satisfy their own lust. She had eventually tuned out their words, only reacting slightly when she felt their dicks pump white magma either down her throat or within her ass. She felt them pick her up and position her on the cool surface of the desk, before the sensation of two penises stuffing her pussy and ass, while the third went back and filled her mouth with its length. The time seemed to pass like an illusion afterwards, only stopping at the more torturous moments of when they finished within or on her. Her taste buds were stained with the taste of jizz, her legs shaking from her energy draining her, and her pussy and ass quivering from over use. She hadn't realized they stopped until she felt weightless as she was carried, eventually dropped off into another place seconds after being moved. When her vision refocused, she could just make out their faces through the night time sky as they hovered over the trunk of the car where she was laid. Her ears failed her, but her eyes could just make out the last few words they said before they slammed the trunk shut and her world went black, both visually and mentally.

"Welcome to Zaun."

* * *

 **Two months later…**

The clicking of cameras and the roar of questions masked the footsteps that Demetrius had as he walked up to the podium.

"Chief! Chief! Over here!" one reporter called, this one female. Demetrius, now chief of Zaun police, pointed to her and silenced the rest. "Now that Elizabeth Witwick is sentenced to life imprisonment, do you feel success in your investigation that took nearly three years?"

"Yes, I feel accomplished that the hundreds, if not thousands, of lives that were taken from that monster of a human being can be saved or avenged with her receiving the full extent of the law of Zaun. It also fills me with personal satisfaction that the mastermind behind the demise of my beloved wife, nineteen-year-old son, and my former partner and now head detective Oliver Botah's youngest sibling, is put away for good." Demetrius spoke. "We also hope that this take down of the Witwick cartel, one that has plagued our city-state and that of the entirety of Valoran as the most dangerous and influential criminal cell, will elicit the breakdown and elimination of its opponents and allies." The roar of questions erupted again, this time silenced faster as Demetrius chose a male to ask his question.

"Chief Voy! With this investigation finished, what are your plans for the Demacian's request to search and recover the head of the Laurent household, Fiora Diane Laurent?" he asked.

"While it is a tragedy that one of the noble leaders to Demacia went missing nearly two months ago after presenting a resignation letter to her university, I will say that Demacia has not provided any reason or point for our city of Zaun to aid in their search. They have continually turned against us for our affiliation with the City-state of Noxus, so we will not present resources to those that will not feel grateful, whether or not the objective is completed by us or at all." Demetrius smirked. "Maybe next time, they would feel inclined to take the stick out their rears and think about us all instead of themselves. Now if you will excuse me, I will answer no more questions. Thank you."

The roar of questions still passed as he turned and walked off stage and into the police headquarters. Oliver sat on the bench next to the door on the inside, his eyes focused on the phone he had in his fingers. "That sounded rough. Had fun out there?" he called.

"Meh. Could have been worse. Just glad I ended it quickly. I need my medication." He replied, earning a devilish smirk from the younger detective. The two proceeded down the halls until they reached the elevator, hitting the down button and stepping into the metal box.

"You're telling me. I've been waiting since Thursday for my turn to come around." Oliver replied, burying his phone in his pocket with one hand and loosening the tie he wore with his other. Demetrius removed his dress jacket in the elevator and tossed it over his shoulder.

"It's a shame, though. Demacia effectively lost a part of their society when the Laurent's lost their head."

"Well, karma is a red headed bitch sometimes. And from what I heard about the head, she wasn't too friendly with her subordinates. I doubt they even care that she's gone."

"Well, I hope they get the point that we won't stick our necks out for them if they aren't willing to show equal commitment." Demetrius concluded.

"True." They remained silent as they moved through the lower levels of the building until they reached a door labelled 'custodian' on the engraved plaque. They smirked simultaneously as the elder officer pulled out a key and unlocked the top lock to the door before opening. Stepping into the small square space, Oliver closed the door behind him and locked it, before Demetrius pulled a white bottle on the right side of the shelf before them to the left, revealing a small handle behind it. He twisted the handle and pulled the fake wall to the left, revealing a dark and musky room behind it with a small bed in the center, a table to the right side and a toilet to the left. Looking on the bed, the two smiled widely as they saw their prize, a broken and disheveled woman with dried and fresh spunk coating her face, hair and body. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Quinten who was putting out a cigarette.

"That press conference was fast." He began before standing up and grabbing his shirt. "I guess you two are up now?"

"Damn straight. I've been saving up since last week." Oliver called as he moved to the other side of the bed. He gripped Fiora's tarnished hair and sat her up, her eyes just as lifeless as they were months prior when her hell had begun. "Ready for another grand session of getting fucked, slut?"

That was another thing she had to come to terms with. Since Fiora Laurent was missing and potentially dead to the world, they abandoned using her name, merely calling her 'slut' or 'toilet'. There was little to nothing she could do to change her fate now, as she was just a sex toy in the basement of Zaun's police department for the use of the chief, head detective and one of the officers.

"Good, cause I'm going in first." Oliver added as he quickly took down his pants to his knees and positioned his semi-swollen cock to her core. He slid in easily, before pumping slowly as he always did. "You're not as tight as you were the first few days, but a free fuck is a free fuck."

"And that is what you are now." Demetrius spoke up as he hovered over her head, his pants already off and his erection strong as it pressed her lips. She could only part her lips and accept his entry into her mouth, feeling his head press her tongue. "A free fuck. A cum rag between my associates and I as a reward for taking down that organization. I should be disappointed that you didn't put up more of a fight, but I guess you have no other reason to. But I am glad that there is one redeeming quality you kept from your past life, Fiora." He curled his fingers into her hair and stuffed himself all the way down her throat before releasing his first load into her esophagus. "You learn your place quickly."


End file.
